Expiations
by Cat71
Summary: Julia et William ne se connaissent pas, mais leur vie respective a été marquée par des événements tragiques et ils doivent apprendre à (re)vivre avec le poids du passé...
1. Chapter 1

_Voici une nouvelle histoire différente; je n'ai pas pu attendre de terminer celle en cours car j'avais ces idées en tête et il fallait que je les écrive. Je m'inspire des personnages de la série, mais je prends aussi plus de liberté... J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus._

Elle courait depuis maintenant presque une heure. Ses poumons commençaient à la brûler douloureusement et son souffle devenait de plus en plus saccadé. Elle décida de ralentir peu à peu son allure, afin de calmer son pouls qu'elle sentait résonner dans tout son corps. Elle finit par se mettre à marcher, son cœur retrouvant progressivement son rythme normal et s'arrêta pour boire une longue gorgée de la bouteille qu'elle avait accrochée à la ceinture. Tout en continuant de marcher, elle inspirait de grandes bouffées d'air, laissant ses poumons se renouveler en oxygène. Elle prit le temps d'observer et d'admirer le paysage autour d'elle : elle appréciait le calme de la forêt , que seul le gazouillis des oiseaux venait troubler, et aimait cette odeur si particulière de la terre mouillée après la pluie.

Son débardeur et son short plaquaient sur sa peau trempée de sueur et des mèches humides avaient réussi à s'échapper de sa queue de cheval. Elle avisa un petit banc près d'un arbre et s'y assit, puis entreprit de se rafraîchir en s'aspergeant d'eau. Son corps tout entier semblait lui reprocher l'effort intense qu'elle venait de lui infliger et force était de constater que l'absence d'activité physique de ces derniers mois se faisait cruellement ressentir.

Six mois...Six longs mois, qui lui avaient semblé une éternité. Six longs mois sans être libre de faire ce qu'elle aurait du faire...Six longs mois enfermée pour rien...Pour un acte qu'elle, Julia Ogden, n'avait pas commis. Cette douloureuse pensée raviva ses souvenirs et son cœur se serra, tout autant de tristesse que de rage. NON, elle ne craquerait pas. Pas maintenant. Il n'était pas question de flancher alors que tout cela était derrière elle. Elle avait été élevée de cette façon ,d'ailleurs, et avait connu d'autres coups durs dans sa vie. Alors, même si l'année écoulée avait en tout point été éprouvante, que les cauchemars n'avaient toujours pas fini de hanter ses nuits, elle savait qu'elle parviendrait une nouvelle fois à surmonter cette épreuve. Elle devait repartir de zéro, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il fallait qu'elle tire un trait sur son passé, ici, dans l'anonymat de cette ville de Toronto, où personne ne la connaissait et n'aurait eu vent de son histoire.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle savoura ces instants de liberté retrouvée et de sa nouvelle vie qui pouvait enfin commencer, puis retourna à sa voiture garée en contrebas du sentier.

* * *

- Inspecteur !

Le jeune officier de police pénétra dans le bureau de son supérieur et le trouva occupé à éplucher un rapport concernant une enquête en cours. L'endroit où il travaillait disparaissait sous une montagne de documents et à la vue de tout ce fouillis, il se dit que cette pièce toute entière aurait bien besoin d'un grand nettoyage.

- Oui, George, répondit le jeune homme en levant son nez vers lui.

- Nous avons du nouveau : les résultats sont revenus du labo et c'est confirmé, les traces d'ADN relevés sur le corps de la victime et la scène de crime concordent avec l'ADN du suspect.

- Parfait, cela devrait permettre de confondre notre individu, alors. Nous pourrons en informer le juge qui pourra lancer la procédure d'inculpation. Très bien, merci George.

Il regarda son collègue sortir et sourit intérieurement : depuis que le nouveau médecin légiste avait pris ses fonctions, George ne répugnait plus à se rendre à la morgue et semblait totalement tombé sous le charme de cette nouvelle et agréable jeune femme.

L'inspecteur William Murdoch était l'un des plus brillants de la ville de Toronto et nombreux étaient les chefs de districts qui auraient souhaité l'avoir dans leur équipe. Il travaillait depuis plusieurs années dans ce poste et avait ses preuves au cours de nombreuses affaires, dont certaines avaient été délicates. Son flair était devenu quasi légendaire et son intuition le conduisait la plupart du temps au coupable. Le capitaine Thomas Brackenreid, qui le connaissait depuis ses débuts, avait une confiance absolue en lui : il savait que William était un enquêteur hors pair et n'avait pas son pareil pour déjouer les évidences et traquer les dangereux criminels. Là où d'autres se seraient arrêtés aux évidences, lui savait que la plupart du temps la vérité était bien plus perfide, et qu'il fallait toujours s'attacher au moindre indice, même s'il semblait être sans importance.

Outre son indéniable talent, William était également bel homme et son charme ne laissait personne insensible. Il faisait tourner la tête de la plupart des femmes, mais s'il avait eu quelques aventures par le passé, aucune de ces femmes n'avaient su comment conquérir son cœur. Son supérieur, qui était devenu son ami au fil de ces années, aimait le taquiner de temps en temps :

« Bon sang, Murdoch, quand est-ce-que vous allez vous décider à enfin sauter le pas ? s'amusait-il. Avec toutes ces femmes qui vous tournent autour, ne me dites pas qu'il n'y en a pas une qui ne vous a pas tapé dans l'oeil ! » ricanait-il. « Attendez que l'une d'entre elles finisse par vous mettre le grappin dessus ! Vous verrez ! » continuait-il en lui mettant des coups de coude.

William préférait ignorer à ces gentilles moqueries et se contentait de sourire, car il savait que derrière son côté rustre, son chef n'en avait pas moins un grand cœur et souhaitait réellement son bonheur. Et si William plaisantait volontiers avec ses collègues à propos de son célibat, il n'était pas rare de voir une lueur de tristesse traverser furtivement ses grands yeux sombres, tristesse qu'il se dépêchait de faire disparaître au plus profond de lui-même.

* * *

Il était presque minuit et Julia tournait en rond dans son petit appartement du centre ville de Toronto. L'atmosphère était étouffante et elle n'avait pas de climatisation, seul un petit ventilateur essayait tant bien que mal de rafraîchir l'air ambiant. N'y tenant plus, elle sortit sur son balcon d'où elle surplombait la ville, admirant toutes ces petites lumières qui brillaient au loin.

Elle avait été une grande psychiatre de renom et elle avait aidé par le passé les forces de police à résoudre de nombreuses affaires criminelles grâce à l'analyse de suspects, dont elle savait si bien percer les secrets de l'esprit dérangé...Et pourtant... elle ne s'était pas assez méfié de cet individu, dont la vengeance s'était révélée terrible et avait bien failli la détruire complètement.

La ville de Buffalo avait été ébranlée un an auparavant par une sordide affaire de meurtre : le docteur Ogden, éminent psychiatre qui collaborait très souvent avec le FBI, s'était retrouvée bien malgré elle au centre de celle-ci, accusée du meurtre de son mari, le réputé neuro-chirurgien Darcy Garland. Elle se souvenait encore de ce soir de juillet où elle était rentrée chez elle après une longue journée de travail : la cour de leur grande demeure était envahie par les voitures de police et l'ambulance dont les lumières bleues clignotaient l'avait aussitôt mise en alerte. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus d'une minute pour descendre de sa voiture et se précipiter à l'intérieur, malgré les protestations des officiers chargé de boucler le périmètre. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qu'elle avait vu ce soir-là : son mari gisait dans une mare de sang qui s'étendait de sa tête jusqu'à son dos, tué par une balle tirée à bout portant. Elle s'était précipitée vers ce corps sans vie, sans réfléchir, avant qu'un policier ne l'a retienne juste à temps. Voilà la dernière image qui lui resterait de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé...

Tout s'était ensuite très vite enchaîné : les rumeurs d'un mariage qui battait de l'aile, les soupçons qui s'étaient rapidement portés sur elle, l'arme du crime retrouvée dissimulée et portant une empreinte de son pouce...

Elle était rapidement devenue la coupable idéale avec un mobile et un alibi impossible à confirmer, puisqu'elle avait passé sa journée à travailler seule dans son bureau et n'avait vu personne qui puisse venir appuyer ses propos.

L'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête, un jeune novice dont c'était la première « grosse » affaire, avait tiré des conclusions hâtives au vu de toutes ces preuves accablantes, et il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que l'audience préliminaire soit vite expédiée et que Julia se retrouve enfermée dans une cellule à attendre un procès qui semblait jouer d'avance, anéantie par l'ampleur des événements. Non seulement il lui avait fallu supporter le choc de la mort brutale de Darcy, mais elle avait du également subir tout le battage médiatique que l'affaire avait suscité auprès d'un public avide de telles histoires. Il y avait ceux pour qui la culpabilité de Julia ne faisait aucun doute, et ceux pour qui elle n'était que la malheureuse victime d'une effroyable machination...


	2. Chapter 2

Toronto avait été la ville de son enfance, mais elle avait du mal à reconnaître ce qui avait été son lieu d'habitation jusqu'à ses vingt ans. La ville s'était considérablement développée et les gens y semblaient toujours pressés, comme dans n'importe quelle grande ville de la planète. Pourtant, dès que l'on s'éloignait un peu de la fournaise et du brouhaha du cœur de la cité, le paysage était des plus magnifiques: Julia aimait les vastes forêts qui s'étendaient tout autour et le lac Ontario, où elle se souvenait des longues balades qu'elle faisait autrefois.

Elle était retournée voir la maison où elle avait grandi, dans un quartier légèrement en retrait de la ville. La façade avait été rénovée, et le jardin aménagé et remis au goût du jour, mais mis à part ces quelques détails, peu de choses avaient changé : le portique où Ruby et elle aimaient venir se balancer étaient toujours en place, près de quinze ans après. Julia sourit en pensant aux moments passés avec sa jeune sœur dans ce jardin...Mais leur bonheur avait été de courte durée : leur mère avait été emportée par un cancer quand Julia avait quinze ans et c'était elle qui avait alors repris les rênes de la maison. Ruby n'était âgée que de dix ans à l'époque et son père avait été dévasté par le chagrin, incapable de réagir face au décès de son épouse. Julia s'était donc chargée de l'éducation de sa jeune sœur et avait aidé son père dans les charges quotidiennes. Lui qui avait été un docteur réputé dans le domaine de la chirurgie avait assisté impuissant à la lente agonie de son épouse, et cette blessure était restée à jamais ouverte...Il avait quitté temporairement son travail et après une longue période de convalescence, avait repris ses activités à mi-temps, mais le cœur n'y était plus.

Il vivait maintenant à quelques kilomètres de Toronto, dans une petite maison, entouré de ses chats et de son chien. Ses relations tendues avec son père s'étaient au fil du temps apaisées et son père sensiblement radouci avec l'âge. Julia avait compris que son apparente rigidité qui avait immédiatement suivie le décès de sa mère en était la triste conséquence, et que son père avait préféré s'entourer de barrières, se fermant ainsi à l'affection de ses deux filles, qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais cessé d'aimer. Il était tout simplement devenu incapable d'exprimer la moindre émotion, le moindre sentiment.

C'était en partie à cause de cela que Julia avait pris la décision de se tourner vers la psychologie, et non vers la chirurgie, comme son père l'aurait souhaité: sa décision avait d'ailleurs été source de nombreux conflits. Après avoir suivi un cursus universitaire des plus classiques, elle s'était enfin décidé à lui faire part de ses ambitions : une de ses amies lui avait parlé de l'université de Buffalo, qui possédait un important département de psychologie et Julia ne désirait qu'une chose, y poursuivre ses études pour pouvoir un jour exercer dans ce domaine qui la fascinait. Et si elle avait eu le cœur brisé de laisser Ruby seule avec son père, elle avait été néanmoins soulagée de fuir l'atmosphère pesante du climat familial. Julia avait consacré les cinq dernières années de sa vie à son père et sa sœur, il était temps pour elle de vivre enfin et de s'épanouir dans ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire.

Elle s'était alors jetée à corps perdu dans ses études, réussissant tous les examens qu'elle passait, finissant toujours dans les premiers de sa promotion, passant le plus clair de son temps le nez dans les livres à la bibliothèque, sortant peu et profitant rarement des occasions de faire la fête ou de s'amuser comme tout autre étudiant de son âge. Elle partageait d'ailleurs son temps libre entre les visites à sa famille, la découverte de la région de Buffalo et la peinture qui la passionnait depuis son enfance.

Elle ne prêtait guère attention aux regards que lui jetaient les jeunes hommes, littéralement subjugués par sa beauté, et lorsqu'elle acceptait une invitation, c'était avant tout pour faire plaisir à ses amies qui se donnaient beaucoup de mal pour lui trouver un cavalier...

Jusqu'au jour où elle rencontra Darcy. Ce ne fut pas le coup de foudre, mais il sut l'aborder différemment. Elle se souvenait encore de leur toute première rencontre, dix ans auparavant, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer son dernier diplôme et enfin devenir psychiatre.

Elle était en train d'effectuer des recherches sur un ordinateur de la bibliothèque universitaire et de pester tout haut contre la machine qui ne voulait pas lui délivrer les informations qu'elle voulait, quand elle avait senti un regard posé sur elle. Elle avait relevé la tête, ses lunettes juchées sur le bout du nez, sa natte se balançant sur le côté lorsqu'elle s'était retournée brusquement pour voir qui l'observait ainsi.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait peur, mais vous me semblez en peine avec cet ordinateur.

Le jeune homme qui se tenait debout devant elle la fixait avec un grand sourire.

- Et bien, je... avait-elle bégayé, honteuse qu'on ait pu l'entendre, je crois qu'Internet ne fonctionne pas très bien aujourd'hui, continua-t-elle en rougissant; elle se souvenait qu'elle aurait tout fait à cet instant précis pour pouvoir disparaître dans un petit trou de souris.

- Laissez moi regarder, avait-il proposé.

Il régla le problème en quelques clics et une minute plus tard, l'imprimante se mit à ronronner, délivrant les précieux documents.

- Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté : je m'appelle Darcy Garland, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

- Et moi, Julia Ogden, avait-elle répondu en la serrant un peu trop fort.

- Et bien, Mademoiselle Ogden, puis-je vous offrir un verre ? Avait-il proposé d'un ton charmeur. Je crois que vous me devez bien ça, pour me remercier de vous avoir évité de passer tout la nuit en compagnie de cet appareil !

Ils avaient alors éclaté de rire et c'est ainsi que leur histoire avait commencé...

* * *

_« William, aide-moi...Aide-moi, je t'en supplie...Je t'aime... »_

_« Je t'aime aussi, Liza, ne m'abandonne pas, reste, je t'en prie, bats-toi ... »_

_« William, William... »_

L'inspecteur Murdoch se réveilla en sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur. Il parcourut la pièce du regard pour constater qu'il était bel et bien seul dans sa chambre et que cette voix qui l'appelait était sortie de son rêve. Cauchemar, plutôt, devrait-il dire, car ce qu'il avait vu dans son sommeil n'avait rien d'un rêve. Depuis près de quinze ans maintenant, il revoyait sans cesse les mêmes images : ce doux visage, ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux noisette qui savaient lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle désirait, son sourire enjôleur...et puis tout à coup , tout se brouillait dans sa tête et il entendait un craquement épouvantable, et l'instant d'après il la tenait dans ses bras, et finalement c'était le trou noir...Il se réveillait toujours à cet instant là, et à chaque fois que ce cauchemar revenait, les images qu'il avait vu le tourmentaient pendant plusieurs jours et s'accompagnaient d'un violent mal de tête.

Il consulta sa montre, une heure trente du matin. Il savait que sa nuit était désormais terminée et que la journée du lendemain serait difficile, et il aurait bien du mal à dissimuler son état de fatigue à ses collègues. La chaleur qui régnait dans son petit appartement du cinquième étage était étouffante, il décida de se lever et d'aller chercher une bière au réfrigérateur. Il avait toujours eu un dégoût pour l'alcool, et ne s'autorisait qu'un verre de temps en temps, surtout quand les cauchemars avaient décidé de réapparaître brusquement et de hanter ses nuits.

« Liza, Liza... »

Ce prénom ne cessait de raisonner dans sa tête. Il alluma la télévision pour essayer de se changer les idées, mais il se contenta de passer d'une chaîne à l'autre, incapable de fixer son attention sur les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Poussant un profond soupir, il finit par l'éteindre, et se dirigea vers son minuscule balcon. L'air y était lourd, mais observer la ville qui s'étendait à ses pieds lui procurait un bien fou et parvint à le détendre. Il aimait cette ville où les gens se côtoyaient chaque jour sans réellement se connaître, ce qui convenait parfaitement à l'âme solitaire qu'il était.

Le drame qu'il avait vécu l'avait incité à s'engager dans la police et depuis plus de dix ans maintenant, il exerçait dans le même poste qu'il n'aurait voulu quitter pour rien au monde. Nombreuses avaient été les propositions de promotions, car sa notoriété avait largement dépassé la ville de Toronto. Mais il les avait refusées à chaque fois, préférant l'ombre à la lumière . Il n'avait jamais aimé être sous les projecteurs et comme son travail le satisfaisait, il ne voyait aucune raison d'en changer.

Peut-être se complaisait-il aussi à rester à se morfondre dans son malheur, comme lui faisait remarquer sa sœur Susannah. C'était la seule personne de sa famille qu'il voyait régulièrement, leur mère étant décédée quand ils étaient adolescents et le contact avec leur père rompu depuis bien longtemps déjà. Elle vivait également près de Toronto, avec son mari et leurs deux enfants,dans une petite bourgade dont il n'arrivait jamais à retenir le nom, et travaillait comme avocate dans un cabinet très réputé de la ville. Elle l'avait toujours soutenu dans ce qu'il avait entrepris, et été présente dans les pires moments de son existence, lorsqu'il avait été prêt de toucher le fond.

Elle l'avait encouragé à s'engager dans les forces de police, espérant que son désir de vengeance s'apaiserait à la longue et que son envie de rendre justice serait une source de motivation : elle ne s'était pas trompée et William avait trouvé dans cette voie un moyen détourné de rendre justice à Liza.

Susannah avait cependant conscience que son frère gardait en lui une plaie ouverte, impossible à cicatriser, et bien qu'il n'évoquât plus jamais cette terrible soirée, elle savait que la souffrance l'accompagnait au quotidien. Plusieurs fois, elle lui avait pris rendez-vous chez l'un de ses amis psychiatres, afin de l'aider à surmonter ce traumatisme, mais William se montrait toujours réticent et refusait d'ouvrir son cœur, comme s'il trouvait normal de vivre avec ce poids tout le reste de son existence.

Quelle faute voulait-il expier ? se demandait souvent sa sœur. Il n'était en rien responsable de ce qui s'était produit cette nuit-là, alors pourquoi s'interdisait-il d'être enfin heureux avec une autre femme ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu partir et préféré rester dans une ville où les souvenirs seraient difficiles à effacer ?


	3. Chapter 3

Julia gara sa voiture dans l'allée gravillonnée qui menait à la maison de son père. Le petit jardin qui entourait la maison était parfaitement entretenu, la pelouse fraîchement tondue. Elle savait que son père s'était pris de passion pour le jardinage depuis qu'il avait pris sa retraite, ce qui était une bonne manière d'occuper son temps libre, mais son esprit aussi sans doute. L'un des énormes chats de la maison vint l'accueillir avec un miaulement rauque et se frotta dans ses jambes.

« Et bien, lui dit-elle en caressant son pelage doux, je vois que tu te portes toujours aussi bien, toi ! »

Elle s'était agenouillée près du félin qui s'était mis à ronronner quand le bruit de la porte d'entrée lui fit relever la tête. Son père, qui avait entendu sa voiture arriver, se tenait debout sur le perron et la regardait avec cette petite lueur dans les yeux qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle n'était pas psychiatre pour rien et savait lire dans le regard des gens, quand bien même ils essayaient de dissimuler leurs pensées. Elle savait que son père était ravi de la voir, mais que les effusions et autres élans d'affection n'étaient pas dans ses habitudes.

- Bonjour, Papa, le salua -t-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Bonjour Julia, répondit son père en souriant.

- Comment vas-tu , Papa ?

- Mis à part quelques douleurs, ça va...mais je vieillis, que veux tu. Allons nous installer dans le jardin, derrière, proposa-t-il.

Ils contournèrent la maison et suivirent une allée qui conduisait à une petite tonnelle où ils s'installèrent autour d'une table. La conversation s'orienta vers des banalités, puis Julia demanda des nouvelles de Ruby: sa jeune sœur vivait à New York où elle menait une brillante carrière de journaliste qui l'obligeait à voyager souvent, si bien qu'elle ne venait que très rarement à Toronto. Julia sourit quand son père lui apprit qu'elle lui avait récemment présenté un nouveau fiancé, dont il avoua avoir oublié le prénom. Ted ou bien Eddie, peut être, il ne savait plus. Sa sœur avait toujours eu ce côté excentrique qui faisait partie de son charme et les épreuves de la vie lui avait forgé ce caractère si téméraire. Julia ne l'avait pas encore revue depuis son acquittement, mais Ruby était venue lui apporter son soutien pendant le procès et elle savait qu'elle aurait toujours une place dans son cœur.

- Dis moi Julia, est-ce -que tu vas bien ? Le ton de son père lui sembla soudain inquiet.

- Mais oui, Papa, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai pris un petit appartement dans le centre ville et depuis que je me suis remise au sport, je me sens beaucoup mieux...

- Julia, je me fais du souci pour toi, la coupa-t-il. Depuis que tout est terminé, tu n'as jamais voulu en parler et je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne solution. Tu es bien placée pour le savoir !

Julia regarda son père et lut un immense chagrin dans ses yeux: elle savait qu'il avait été très affecté par le meurtre de son gendre et son inculpation.

- Ecoute moi, continua-t-il, tu as vécu une épreuve épouvantable et j'ai bien cru que tu n'allais pas t'en sortir...J'ai eu peur, Julia, peur que tu restes en prison toute ta vie...peur de ne plus jamais revoir ton visage, ton sourire... peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras...

Son père s'arrêta soudain de parler, la voix brisée par l'émotion, et Julia, elle même aux bords des larmes, se leva pour venir l'entourer de ses bras et poser sa tête contre son épaule.

- Papa, je... Les mots avaient de la peine à sortir de sa bouche et pour la première fois depuis la mort de Darcy, les émotions qu'elle avait réussi à refouler resurgissaient brusquement.

- Je sais que tu t'es beaucoup inquiété, reprit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante, mais tout ça est derrière nous maintenant, et je veux aller de l'avant. M'apitoyer sur mon sort ne m'avancerait à rien, tu le sais aussi bien que moi... Mais je ne peux pas oublier qu'un innocent a été tué à cause de moi...

- Oh je t'en prie, Julia, ce psychopathe t'a pratiquement détruite, reprit son père ton mariage, ta carrière, ta réputation...

- Non, Papa, mon mariage avec Darcy était déjà terminé depuis quelque temps, nous étions tous les deux trop absorbés par nos carrières et nous n'avions plus le temps de nous voir. Je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup, continua Julia, mais notre relation n'était plus celle que nous avions vécue par le passé.

Son père avait en effet toujours apprécié son gendre, qu'il avait un peu considéré comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu, mais Julia ne lui avait pas parlé de leur décision commune de se séparer, pour ne pas le blesser. Désormais, elle se devait de lui dire la vérité.

- Alors tu vas te résigner et vivre avec ce fardeau toute ta vie? reprit son père, un soupçon de colère dans la voix. Je refuse que tu te sentes coupable pour un crime que tu n'as pas commis ! Et puis, à seulement trente-cinq ans, tu peux encore vivre de belles choses Julia, ne fais pas le même choix que moi !

Julia regarda son père, cet homme qu'elle avait connu si froid durant toutes ces années et qui pour la première fois, semblait vouloir laisser parler son cœur. Jamais il n'avait évoqué devant elle son choix de vie ni de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment :

- Papa, tu as perdue la femme que tu aimais et tu t'es retrouvé seul avec deux jeunes filles, que pouvais-tu faire d'autre ? Ni Ruby ni moi ne pouvons blâmer ton attitude, voyons ! Le chagrin était trop immense et j'ai compris tout ça avec le temps...

- Ecoute, ce que je veux dire, c'est que toute ma vie j'ai pleuré sur mon sort et je n'ai pensé ni à votre bonheur, ni... ni au mien...j'aurais du … enfin peut être aurais-je pu rencontrer quelqu'un...et ne pas finir ma vie tout seul. Non pas que j'ai oublié ta mère, cardieu sait qu'il n'y a pas un seul jour qui passe sans que je pense à elle, mais...Enfin tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire... Tu sais que je ne désespère pas être un jour grand-père, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Bien sûr, Papa, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle. J'ai bien l'intention de reprendre une vie des plus normales...

- As-tu des projets ? Est-ce-que tu envisages de reprendre ton activité ?

- Une de mes amies, Emily, m'a parlé d'un poste de psychologue à l'hôpital pour enfants où travaille son père. Je dois encore y réfléchir, car c'est un public que je connais moins, mais je crois qu'un tel changement ne pourrait que me faire du bien.

Son père acquiesça et Julia posa une main apaisante sur son bras. Ils se levèrent et tandis qu'il lui faisait admirer les fleurs et les plantations qui faisaient sa fierté, elle l'écoutait en souriant, heureuse de le voir ainsi, son inquiétude dissipée. Julia se jura dans son for intérieur qu'elle ne ferait ni ne dirait rien qui puisse faire souffrir son père, et qu'elle garderait ses sentiments pour elle-même, comme elle avait toujours essayé de le faire auparavant.

* * *

Depuis son arrivée à Toronto, elle n'avait eu de contact qu'avec une seule personne en dehors de son père, Emily Grace, la fille d'un ancien collègue de Buffalo. Elles s'étaient connues quelques années auparavant, quand Emily faisait encore ses études, et Julia avait été séduite par le tempérament volontaire et déterminé de cette jeune femme. Toute la famille d'Emily avait ensuite déménagé pour venir s'installer à Toronto où elle avait achevé de brillantes études de médecine. Son père dirigeait l'hôpital pour enfants et Emily avait décroché un poste de médecin légiste rattaché à l'un des districts de la ville.

Si Julia et elle n'avaient guère eu l'occasion de se voir durant toutes ces années, elles avaient essayé de se donner des nouvelles régulièrement et Emily avait été l'une des rares personnes à ne pas lui avoir tourné le dos après son inculpation, contrairement à la plupart de ses collègues qui avaient fui cette femme accusée d'avoir froidement abattu son mari.

Cet après midi là, Julia avait justement rendez-vous avec Emily à l'entrée de son lieu de travail . La morgue n'avait jamais été un lieu qu'elle affectionnait, et elle n'avait pas gardé un excellent souvenir d'un stage qu'elle y avait effectué au tout début de ses études. Peut-être aussi était-ce l'une des raisons qui l'avait orientée vers le monde des vivants, qu'elle préférait nettement. Ironie du sort, c'était en voulant aider un être humain que sa vie avait basculé...

Elle se présenta à l'accueil où elle s'adressa au gardien qui lui désigna une salle d'attente éclairée et plutôt chaleureuse, ce qui contrastait avec ce qui se trouvait derrière ces murs. Sans doute voulait-on réconforter les familles éprouvées par le chagrin qui venaient ici pour identifier un proche...

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit une porte sécurisée s'ouvrir avec un déclic sonore et son amie se dirigea vers elle avec un chaleureux sourire :

- Julia, je suis si contente de te voir !Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme, dis-moi !

- Merci, je suis ravie qu'on puisse passer un moment ensemble, répondit Julia en la prenant dans ses bras.

- J'ai été bien occupée ces derniers temps, mais ça m'a l'air plus calme en ce moment...Dis-moi, es-tu bien installée à Toronto ? Tu as sans doute trouvé que la ville avait changé, depuis tout ce temps ?

- Oui, en effet mais j'apprécie vraiment de retrouver les paysages et surtout de reprendre le sport...après ces longs mois...

Le visage de sa jeune amie s'assombrit:

- Julia, tu sais que tu peux et pourras toujours compter sur mon père et moi, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et si tu as besoin de parler...

- Je le sais Emily et je t'en suis reconnaissante, mais j'ai vraiment envie de profiter de ma nouvelle vie et de laisser tous ces mauvais souvenirs derrière moi.

- Parlons de ta nouvelle vie, alors, enchaîna son amie : que dirais-tu de rencontrer les dirigeants de l'hôpital en ce qui concerne le poste vacant dont je t'ai parlé ?

- Pourquoi pas...Laisse moi encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir...

- Oh, Julia, je t'en prie, je vois bien que tu as envie de te lancer et je suis sûre que tu seras parfaite avec des enfants...Ils ne sont certainement pas si terribles que ça...ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

- Tu as sans doute raison, répondit Julia, mais avant de reprendre le travail, je veux profiter au maximum de mon temps libre. Alors que dirais-tu d'aller faire les boutiques puis de prendre un verre ?

- Parfait, allons-y alors !

Tout en discutant, elles se dirigeaient vers leur voiture quand elles croisèrent un jeune officier qui les salua et rougit en croisant le regard d'Emily.

- Dis donc, lui souffla Julia une fois qu'il se fut éloigné,on dirait que tu as tapé dans l'oeil de ce jeune homme. Qui est-ce ?

- Je crois qu'il s'appelle George Crabtree. Il travaille au poste juste à côté et il est tout à fait charmant...mais horriblement timide !

La preuve: il n'a du m'adresser la parole en tout et pour tout que trois fois depuis que je suis arrivée !

- Crois moi, tu dois l'impressionner, mais tu devrais l'aborder car il t'a littéralement dévorée des yeux, renchérit Julia.

Elles éclatèrent de rire et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Julia Ogden se sentait revivre et semblait avoir oublié les épreuves du passé...

**J'espère que vous saurez être patients pour la suite de cette fiction et de "une vie à deux" (pas avant une bonne dizaine de jours). A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

Julia était installée depuis maintenant deux mois à Toronto et savourait les bonheurs simples de la vie. Elle veillait à pratiquer une activité physique très régulière, entre course à pied, longues balades en forêt et natation. La seule pensée de rester enfermer chez elle lui procurait certaines angoisses encore difficiles à surmonter, même si elle constatait avec satisfaction que ses cauchemars commençaient à s'espacer. Il lui arrivait même de ne plus repenser au passé, qui semblait beaucoup moins peser sur sa conscience, grâce en partie à ses nombreuses sorties avec Emily, dont le soutien lui avait été précieux.

Elle aimait particulièrement aller nager le soir, quand la foule des baigneurs à la recherche d'un peu de fraîcheur était rentrée chez elle et que les bassins étaient quasi déserts, seulement fréquentés par quelques nageurs solitaires comme elle. Elle s'était remise avec plaisir et détermination à cette discipline qu'elle avait dû abandonner, la faute à un travail trop accaparant, elle qui avait été par le passé une brillante nageuse et remporté de nombreuses compétitions universitaires.

Les nageurs solitaires longeaient les lignes d'eau bleues et rouges et se croisaient sans même se voir, fendant l'eau paisible de leur tête et de leurs bras , dans un ballet incessant de bonnets blancs et noirs. L'endroit avait enfin retrouvé une atmosphère plus calme après l'effervescence de la journée et Julia aimait entendre le léger clapotis de l'eau à peine troublée par les nageurs. La jeune femme s'avança vers le bord du bassin tout en ajustant son bonnet elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et constata qu'ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine ce soir: aucune des personnes présentes ne lui prêterait donc la moindre attention. Elle plongea et son corps mince fendit la surface de l'eau sans bruit, puis elle enchaîna les longueurs, laissant l'eau la libérer de ses tensions. Nager avait depuis toujours eu ce pouvoir réparateur et apaisant sur elle, quelles que soient les circonstances, et reprendre cette activité avait été tout un symbole pour elle, comme si elle débutait une nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle vie, mais aussi bientôt un nouveau travail, car elle avait accepté de rencontrer les administrateurs de l'hôpital et finalement obtenu le poste.

Dans quelques jours maintenant, Julia Ogden redeviendrait le Docteur Ogden, et la perspective qui s'ouvrait devant elle la remplissait à la fois de joie et d'appréhension...

* * *

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la remarquer. Il se dirigeait vers le poste de police pour reprendre son service après sa pause déjeuner, en compagnie du jeune officier Crabtree qu'il avait envoyé récupérer des documents à l'institut médico-légal, lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue. Elle sortait du bâtiment aux côtés du Docteur Grace et marchait d'un pas décidé vers sa voiture, sans se rendre compte qu'on était en train de l'observer. Le soleil de ce début d'après-midi faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses cheveux blonds et la légère brise jouait avec ses mèches bouclées. La robe qu'elle portait mettait parfaitement en valeur son corps mince et élancé, dissimulant à peine se courbes parfaites.

L'inspecteur côtoyait peu le personnel de la morgue, hormis le médecin légiste chef, et ignorait si cette jeune femme était nouvelle dans le service. Il n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir rencontrée auparavant et bien qu'il soit un observateur hors pair dans ses enquêtes, il lui était souvent difficile de se souvenir des visages des personnes qu'il croisait pourtant tous les jours en venant travailler. Il avait toujours éprouvé des difficultés à mémoriser les noms, d'autant plus que le personnel de la morgue avait la fâcheuse habitude de changer très fréquemment.

Pourtant, cette inconnue avait attiré son regard et il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi. Il ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi il ne parvint à s'en détacher que lorsqu'elle disparût à l'intérieur de son véhicule.

* * *

L'après-midi se déroula avec une lenteur interminable. A chaque fois que l'inspecteur William Murdoch levait les yeux vers la pendule suspendue face à son bureau, il avait l'impression que l'aiguille n'avait pas avancé d'un millimètre, le temps semblant s'être figé dans la chaleur ambiante. Il finit par repousser les documents qu'il avait devant lui, incapable de se concentrer. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer malgré la climatisation qui rafraîchissait la pièce et se sentait étrangement oppressé. La migraine qui l'avait assailli dès son réveil ne semblait pas vouloir lui laisser le moindre répit. Il ouvrit l'un de ses tiroirs et fouilla tout au fond pour finalement trouver un tube; il avala deux comprimés avec une gorgée d'eau. Il se leva et alla se poster près de la baie vitrée qui offrait une vue imprenable sur les immeubles et autres gratte-ciel de la ville, par delà lesquels son regard se perdit.

Les migraines étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et la douleur presque intenable. William savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de consulter, mais la simple pensée d'avoir affaire au monde médical le répugnait. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans un lieu qui lui rappellerait inévitablement de douloureux souvenirs et même s'il avait parfaitement conscience que les urgentistes avaient à l'époque fait tout ce qui avait été en leur pouvoir, il lui était toujours difficile de se rendre dans de tels endroits.

Les dernières semaines avaient été plus angoissantes, sans doute parce que la date anniversaire approchait. Triste anniversaire, d'ailleurs, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens avaient pour habitude d'employer cette stupide expression qui lui semblait tout sauf appropriée.

Quinze bientôt, quinze ans déjà... et il redoutait déjà le 7 juillet prochain. Quinze ans qu'il revivait sans cesse la même nuit. Quinze ans qu'il vivait avec cette douleur, cette déchirure, devenue une véritable torture. Quinze ans qu'il portait ce même fardeau. Quinze ans qu'il avait perdu Liza, la femme qu'il aimait tellement, celle qui aurait dû être à ses côtés en ce moment, celle qui l'attendrait chaque soir, celle qui lui aurait donné des enfants... Il n'avait pas encore réussi à en faire complètement le deuil et bien qu'il sût qu'il lui faudrait tôt ou tard tourner la page, il ne s'en sentait tout simplement ni l'envie ni la force pour l'instant.

L'image de la jeune femme qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrevoir plus tôt dans l'après-midi s'imposa brusquement à lui et remplaça l'espace d'un court instant le visage de Liza dans son esprit. Pourquoi pensait-il à cette inconnue juste à cet instant précis ? Elle ne lui rappelait pourtant en rien sa fiancée.

Ridicule pensée... Une femme qu'il ne reverrait jamais, sans doute... et pourtant, elle semblait avoir éveillé quelque chose qu'il croyait mort depuis bien longtemps maintenant...

Une douleur lui déchira brusquement la tempe droite, tel un couteau dont la lame aiguisée lui aurait transpercé le crâne et il grimaça sous son effet brutal. Il se dirigea péniblement vers sa chaise où il se laissa tomber, la tête entre les mains, prête à exploser sous le martèlement incessant des coups qui résonnaient à l'intérieur.

Un coup sec fut frappé à sa porte qui s'ouvrit dans la seconde qui suivit :

- Monsieur ? Je...

George se figea sur le seuil du bureau de l'inspecteur quand il vit celui-ci affalé sur son siège, l'air souffrant, les traits tirés et le visage transparent.

- Tout va bien, Inspecteur ?

Le ton inquiet de son ami lui fit finalement relever la tête :

- Non, George, je...je ne me sens vraiment pas très bien et je crois que je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi, parvint-il à articuler péniblement.

- Souhaitez-vous que je vous appelle un taxi ? proposa George. Vous ne me semblez pas en état de conduire...

- Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est qu'un simple mal de tête, je suis un peu surmené en ce moment; un peu de repos me fera sans doute du bien.

- Je n'osais pas vous le dire, et vous me semblez vraiment épuisé ces derniers temps, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit...

- Merci de vous préoccuper de ma santé, George, mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas grand chose.

Le jeune officier observa d'un air perplexe son supérieur rassembler ses affaires. Ils avaient appris à se connaître au fil des années passées à résoudre des affaires ensemble, et une confiance mutuelle s'était installée progressivement, sans toutefois que George parvienne à percer le secret de celui qu'il considérait comme son ami. La tragédie qui avait frappé William remontait à plusieurs années déjà, mais jamais il n'avait évoqué le moindre détail ni prononcé le nom de celle qu'il avait perdue. Il se souvenait de l'avoir surpris un jour le regard perdu dans la contemplation d'une vieille photo qu'il s'était empressé de glisser sous un livre quand George était rentré dans son bureau pour lui apporter des documents. Bien qu'ils aient noué de solides liens d'amitié, la timidité de George et le caractère plus solitaire de William n'avaient pas permis à la barrière qui existait entre eux de s'effacer.

L'inspecteur enfila sa veste et marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de quitter la pièce, se tournant vers George, l'air hésitant, et l'espace d'un instant un lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux :

- George, commença William.

- Oui, Inspecteur ?

Il le crut sur le point de tout lui dire et le jeune officier, conscient de sa détresse, eut envie de lui dire qu'il pouvait se confier à lui, mais les mots ne sortirent pas de sa bouche.

- Dites à l'inspecteur Brackenreid que je souhaite prendre quelques jours de congé, s'il n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, mais que je serai chez moi et joignable en cas d'affaire urgente.

- Bien , Monsieur. Prenez soin de vous.

William le salua puis sortit sans un mot et quitta le poste de police sous le regard attristé de George, qui s'en voulut de ne pas avoir su trouver les mots pour aider son ami. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas en parler ? Lui qui n'avait encore jamais connu le grand amour avait peur de ce qui pourrait bien l'attendre lorsqu'il le trouverait enfin, et se demandait si tout cela en valait vraiment la peine...

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand une voix vociféra derrière lui :

- Bon Dieu, Crabtree, qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? Vous rêvassez ou quoi ?

Thomas Brackenreid se tenait juste derrière lui, les manches de sa chemise relevées, l'air passablement énervé. George sursauta et, confus, se tourna vers son patron :

- Non, non, chef, je...

- Eh bien quoi ? Il y a une vieille dame qui poireaute à l'accueil pour une histoire de chien, je n'ai pas trop compris, elle raconte sans cesse la même chose! Qu'est-ce-que vous fabriquiez ? Bon sang, il fait une de ces chaleurs ! A se demander si cette fichue climatisation fonctionne réellement !

- Euh, Chef, l'inspecteur Murdoch...

- Et bien, quoi, l'inspecteur Murdoch ? Continuez !

- Il m'a dit de vous prévenir qu'il rentrait chez lui... et qu'il souhaitait prendre un peu de repos...

A ces mots, son chef sembla se radoucir et son visage courroucé laissa place à de l'inquiétude. Sous ses apparences bourrues et parfois directes, se cachait un homme qui pouvait être compréhensif, mais qui ne savait pas toujours comment le montrer à ceux qui l'entouraient. Toutefois, dès qu'il s'agissait de William, le ton changeait radicalement, et George soupçonnait son chef d'en savoir bien plus sur lui qu'il ne le laissait entendre.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ? questionna Brackenreid, soudain calmé et inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, mais il m'a paru souffrant et je ne vous cache pas qu'il avait l'air réellement épuisé. Mais il m'a assuré qu'il serait joignable en cas de besoin.

- Bon, je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème, étant donné que nous n'avons pas de grosse affaire en cours. Crabtree, vous remplacerez Murdoch pendant son absence.

- Bien , Chef.

- Et maintenant, dépêchez-vous d'aller régler le problème de cette mamie avant qu'elle ne fasse tourner en bourrique ce pauvre Higgins !

George acquiesça et tourna les talons, partagé entre la satisfaction de se voir confier des responsabilités et la tristesse d'avoir laissé partir son ami dans un tel état de détresse. Il se promit intérieurement de lui téléphoner pour prendre de ses nouvelles dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Thomas Brackenreid resta un moment immobile, les bras croisés, à observer ses hommes s'affairer. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le bureau désert de William et poussa un profond soupir :

- Bon sang, William, que t'arrive-t-il ? Quand est-ce-que tu vas te décider à enfin oublier cette histoire ?


	5. Chapter 5

Julia referma le dossier qu'elle lisait depuis un long moment déjà et le posa sur une pile de documents rangés dans un coin de son bureau. Elle consulta sa montre et constata qu'il ne lui restait guère plus d'une demi-heure avant le patient suivant. Elle menait désormais une vie bien remplie, entre son travail, ses sorties avec Emily et le sport que pour rien au monde elle n'aurait sacrifié, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas vu passer les dernières semaines qui s'étaient écoulées.

Un mois et demi déjà qu'elle occupait son nouveau poste à l'hôpital général de Toronto, pensa-t-elle . Un mois et demi qu'elle était redevenue le Docteur Julia Ogden, qu'elle pouvait enfin exercer à nouveau. Ses patients étaient en tout point différents de ceux qu'elle avait aidés par le passé, mais à son grand étonnement, elle s'était immédiatement sentie à l'aise avec eux.

La plupart d'entre eux étaient souvent de jeunes enfants qui donnaient du fil à retordre à leurs parents. S'ils se montraient souvent peu enclins à travailler avec elle, voire pour certains hostiles, Julia savait la plupart du temps comment percer les barrières défensives qu'ils avaient pour habitude de se forger.

Pour l'instant, elle ne travaillait qu'avec une dizaine d'enfants, mais elle savait que d'ici quelques mois ils seraient plus nombreux lorsque son collègue partirait en retraite : il lui faudrait alors assurer sa succession, le temps que les administrateurs recrutent un autre psychologue. Ils ne seraient en effet pas trop de deux médecins pour répondre à la demande constante de parents souvent débordés ou bien pour prendre en charge des cas plus délicats.

Elle commença à rassembler ses dossiers et s'apprêtait à les emmener à la secrétaire lorsqu'un morceau de papier coloré glissé sous l'un de ses livres attira son regard. Elle tira délicatement la feuille coincée et sourit en voyant un dessin qui la représentait debout, vêtue de sa blouse blanche, avec des cheveux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et qu'une main enfantine avait représentés beaucoup plus longs qu'elle ne les avait en réalité.

« Pour Mademoiselle Julia. De la part de Alvin. »

La dédicace était si touchante et elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce jeune garçon qu'elle suivait régulièrement depuis son arrivée dans le service. Alvin avait été son tout premier patient et sa situation l'avait particulièrement émue. Bien que le premier contact ait été quelque peu difficile, Alvin se montrant très réticent et méfiant à son égard, elle avait réussi à le mettre en confiance, en passant par le jeu, les histoires, mais aussi le dessin, ce qui lui avait permis de dédramatiser peu à peu la situation.

Lorsque Julia avait reçu Alvin et sa mère la première fois, elle s'était retrouvée face à deux êtres totalement démunis et dévastés par le chagrin. Le père d'Alvin les avait lâchement abandonnés et quitté le foyer pour partir faire le tour du monde avec une autre femme, laissant une épouse éplorée et quasiment sans ressources, et un fils que la tristesse mais aussi la colère refoulées avait rendu insupportable. Elle se souvenait d'un enfant renfermé, dont l'attitude parfois agressive trahissait une profonde souffrance et un terrible désespoir. Julia avait du s'armer de patience pour parvenir à créer une atmosphère rassurante autour du garçonnet, pour lequel le dessin s'était révélé être un bon exutoire . Elle l'avait vu se libérer de ses angoisses de manière parfois spectaculaire et la violence de certains de ses dessins témoignait de ce qu'il avait ressenti et ressentait encore aujourd'hui.

Peu à peu, Julia avait senti l'enfant s'apaiser, se montrer plus désireux de travailler avec elle; les relations avec sa mère s'amélioraient sensiblement de jour en jour, mais elle savait que l'équilibre retrouvé était très fragile et que le garçon aurait encore besoin d'elle pendant de longues semaines.

Son cœur se serra au souvenir de Alvin lui disant, les yeux plein de larmes, qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour que son papa les quitte. Il aimait sa maman, mais il était trop en colère pour le lui montrer, et il avait peur de ne plus jamais être gentil.

Ces paroles avaient bouleversé Julia que la nature humaine révoltait. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment des parents pouvaient se conduire de manière aussi égoïste envers leurs propres enfants. Rien d'étonnant à ce que l'on retrouve ensuite de jeunes adultes perturbés et qui reproduisaient ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans leur enfance ! pensa-telle.

Elle était perdue dans ses réflexions, le dessin toujours dans les mains, lorsqu'un coup discret donné à la porte de son bureau et une voix derrière son dos la sortirent de sa rêverie :

- Serait-ce une nouvelle méthode de méditation que tu cherches à expérimenter ?

La jeune femme sursauta et se tourna vers celui qui l'avait brusquement ramenée à la réalité :

- Mon Dieu, Josh, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Ne t'avise plus à entrer de cette façon sans prévenir ! le sermonna-t-elle gentiment.

- Mais j'ai frappé, je te signale ! Je parie que tu étais encore en train de penser à moi, continua-t-il avec un petit sourire enjôleur.

Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle la regardait d'un air malicieux. Grand, mince, des cheveux blonds frisés et un sourire ravageur, le docteur Joshua Edward avait tout pour plaire et sa réputation de brillant pédiatre le rendait encore plus séduisant aux yeux de nombreuses femmes. Il savait parfaitement comment user de ses charmes et l'arrivée de cette nouvelle collègue particulièrement jolie n'avait pas manqué d'attiser sa curiosité. Il avait immédiatement chercher à attirer l'attention de Julia à de nombreuses reprises, mais celle-ci semblait plus intéressée par ses patients que par les avances que Joshua lui faisait depuis plusieurs semaines.

Elle avait accepté deux ou trois fois d'aller prendre un verre dans un bar après le travail, mais si le courant était tout de suite passé entre eux, elle semblait plutôt le considérer comme un simple ami, au grand désespoir du jeune homme qui aurait voulu voir leur relation se concrétiser.

Il s'approcha d'elle, son sourire charmeur toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres, et lui demanda :

- A quelle heure est-ce-que tu reprends ?

- Et bien ...dans exactement quinze minutes, lui répondit-elle en consultant sa montre.

La déception se lut ouvertement sur le visage de Joshua :

- Et bien, moi qui pensais que l'on pourrait prendre notre pause ensemble, c'est une nouvelle fois raté, à ce que je vois !

- Oui, j'ai un planning assez chargé aujourd'hui et j'ai à peine eu le temps d'avaler mon sandwich. D'ailleurs, je m'apprêtais à aller donner ces dossiers à la secrétaire quand tu es arrivé, répondit Julia.

- Veux-tu que je t'aide ? proposa son collègue.

- Ce n'est pas de refus, accepta Julia.

Ils sortirent avec chacun une pile de dossiers sous les bras, tout en continuant de bavarder, et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la secrétaire qui n'était pas encore revenue à son poste. Joshua prit les documents des mains de Julia et contourna le meuble pour y déposer le tout.

- Dis moi, puisque tu n'as sans doute pas avalé de repas convenable depuis au moins plusieurs semaines, que dirais-tu si je t'invitais ce soir ? Je connais un petit restaurant italien qui sert les meilleures spécialités du pays...

Son regard avait quelque chose de très insistant et Julia ne put s'empêcher de rire :

- Je suis désolée, mais, ce soir j'ai rendez-vous avec mon amie Emily...Je te promets que l'on prévoira un dîner une autre fois...

- Et bien, on dirait qu'aujourd'hui ce n'est pas mon jour de chance. Aurais-je tout de même droit à un baiser, demanda-t-il en passant une main autour de sa taille.

Il se pencha vers elle pour essayer de l'embrasser, quand Julia détourna la tête, évitant ainsi le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Josh, écoute...On en a déjà discuté...

- Oui, je sais, grommela le jeune homme, tu préfères qu'on reste amis. On ne sait jamais, tu peux toujours changer d'avis, soupira-t-il.

Julia le regarda et lui sourit tendrement, juste au moment où elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un était en train de les observer.

* * *

L'ascenseur s'arrêta soudain, et la sonnerie indiquant qu'il était arrivé tira William de sa rêverie. La porte s'ouvrit sur un vaste espace lumineux, bien loin du souvenir lugubre qu'il avait pu en garder. C'était la deuxième fois à quelques jours d'intervalle qu'il venait dans cet hôpital, après avoir passé un première série d'examens destinés à déterminer la cause de ses migraines.

Il s'avança à la recherche d'un membre du personnel ou d'une infirmière qui pourrait le renseigner, mais la chaise derrière le comptoir d'accueil était vide. Il continua alors et longea un couloir dont les portes s'ouvraient sur des bureaux. Il était en train lire les noms inscrits sur les plaques, quand il entendit des voix non loin de lui. Il tourna la tête dans leur direction, espérant trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Deux personnes discutaient sur le pas d'une porte, et William se figea quand il lui sembla reconnaître la femme. Grande, blonde, souriante... Sa coiffure était différente et ses cheveux relevés, elle portait une blouse blanche, mais il était quasiment certain que c'était la même femme qu'il avait croisée quelques semaines plus tôt sur le parking de la morgue. Il était trop loin pour entendre ce que l'homme, un médecin sans doute, était en train de lui dire, mais ils semblaient être très proches, et la jeune femme partit soudain d'un grand éclat de rire. Sans qu'il puisse s'expliquer pourquoi, il sentit alors poindre en lui un furieux sentiment de jalousie, alors même qu'elle n'était qu'une inconnue...

« Que t'arrive-t-il, William, se sermonna-t-il. Depuis quand te comportes-tu comme un adolescent ? Depuis quand es-tu jaloux d'un homme parce qu'il parle à une femme ? J'ai vraiment besoin de consulter, je crois, car j'ai l'impression de devenir complètement dingue... »

Il était là, immobile, perdu à nouveau dans ses réflexions, le regard fixé sur le couple, qui semblait sur le point de s'embrasser, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme détourne la tête et remarque sa présence. Confuse, elle repoussa son compagnon qui, visiblement gêné, la salua puis prit rapidement congé.

La jeune femme reprit rapidement ses esprits et, essayant de dissimuler son embarras, se tourna vers William, à qui elle s'adressa avec un chaleureux sourire :

- Monsieur, hum …, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Elle était encore plus belle de près, et William resta un moment incapable de répondre, comme envoûté par la délicatesse de son visage si parfait.

- Monsieur, répéta-t-elle, vous cherchez quelqu'un ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui... Veuillez m'excuser, je...J'ai rendez-vous avec le Docteur Roth.

- Le docteur Roth, le neurologue ? lui demanda-t-elle. Si c'est lui que vous cherchez, dans ce cas vous n'êtes pas au bon étage.

- Eh bien, je... Il vérifia sur sa convocation et lut à voix haute : troisième étage.

- Et là, vous êtes au quatrième, et c'est le service réservé aux enfants, enchaîna -t-elle, toujours avec le même sourire.

- Oh, et bien, je n'ai pas du faire attention en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, dans ce cas, répondit William en esquissant à son tour un sourire. Merci, beaucoup, Mademoiselle, au revoir.

- Je vous en prie, Monsieur, au revoir.

Il s'empressa de tourner les talons pour rejoindre le plus vite possible l'ascenseur, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le trouble qu'il avait ressenti pendant qu'elle lui parlait. Il avait même eu le temps de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil au badge fixé à sa blouse : « Dr J. Ogden ».

Il pouvait mettre un nom sur son visage, désormais, et il essaya d'imaginer quel prénom elle pouvait bien porter.

Tandis qu'il patientait en salle d'attente, il se surprit à rêver qu'il lui parlait en l'appelant par son prénom... A cet instant, sans qu'il parvienne à se l'expliquer, l'angoisse du verdict médical s'envola, laissant place à une étrange bouffée de joie et d'espoir...

* * *

Sa journée finie, le docteur Ogden repassa consulter ses rendez-vous du lendemain auprès de sa secrétaire, puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Tandis qu'elle descendait, elle repensa soudain au jeune homme qui les avait surpris Joshua et elle. Son visage marqué par la fatigue témoignait d'une santé fragilisée, mais elle avait surtout lu la tristesse au fond de ses yeux, une sorte de mélancolie qui semblait l'accompagner au quotidien.

Elle revit ses traits parfaitement dessinés, ses yeux d'un noir profond, sa mâchoire carrée, sa silhouette musclée... Julia se rendit soudain compte qu'elle avait fait bien plus que lui parler et inconsciemment elle avait enregistré tous ces détails au fond de sa mémoire. Sans doute était-ce encore un de ses réflexes professionnels qui la poussaient à analyser les moindres faits et gestes de ses patients. Pourtant, ce jeune homme n'était pas son patient. Elle tenta de le chasser de son esprit et se concentra sur la circulation dense de la soirée, mais l'image de ce beau regard noir si tourmenté ne cessait de danser devant ses yeux...


	6. Chapter 6

Le docteur Roth, un homme charpenté aux tempes grisonnantes, accueillit William avec un sourire chaleureux et le fit entrer dans son bureau que la grande baie vitrée illuminait en ce début d'après-midi. La pièce était spacieuse et de nombreux ouvrages garnissaient la bibliothèque qui couvrait tout un pan de mur. Quelques plantes d'intérieur et du mobilier en acajou apportaient de la chaleur dans ce lieu où malheureusement les mauvaises nouvelles étaient fréquentes. Le neurologue s'installa derrière son imposant bureau et invita le jeune homme à prendre place dans un confortable fauteuil en cuir.

- Bien, Monsieur Murdoch, comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-il en consultant le dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux. Qu'en est-il de vos migraines ?

- Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elles me laissent tranquille, répondit William. Mais elles sont devenues de plus en plus fréquentes ces dernières semaines et la douleur est parfois insupportable.

- J'ai devant moi les résultats des examens que vous avez passés la semaine dernière et les différents scanners n'ont rien révélé d'anormal, l'informa le docteur. Nous n'avons heureusement détecté aucune lésion suspecte ni tumeur, ajouta-t-il en relevant la tête vers son patient.

Une lueur de soulagement passa furtivement dans le regard de William qui interrogea le médecin :

- Est-ce-que les résultats vous permettent d'en déterminer les causes ?

- Pour le moment, il est encore tôt pour poser un diagnostic et rien ne nous indique d'où ces migraines peuvent provenir...Pour être plus clair, vous ne souffrez a priori d'aucune affection grave, ce qui est plutôt rassurant.. Il nous faut essayer d'en déterminer la ou les causes exactes, mais je dois vous informer que ce genre de symptômes peut hélas vous accompagner encore très longtemps. Le stress, le surmenage peuvent dans certains cas être des explications possibles, mais vu l'intensité de vos douleurs, je reste persuadé que ce n'est pas seulement dû à la fatigue.

Le docteur Roth avait observé attentivement le jeune homme tandis qu'il énonçait ses différentes hypothèses et William sentit son regard le scruter de manière insistante, comme pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de répondre, il enchaîna :

- Je vais avoir besoin d'en savoir un peu plus sur vous, Monsieur Murdoch, outre les renseignements d'usage qui sont mentionnés dans votre dossier.

- Bien entendu, répondit William d'une voix légèrement tendue.

- Vous avez indiqué que vous travaillez dans la police, c'est bien cela ?

- En effet, répondit William qui expliqua brièvement où il travaillait, en quoi consistaient ses différentes fonctions.

- Rien à signaler de ce côté là, pas de problème particulier ?

- Non, tout va très bien.

- Vous n'avez indiqué aucun antécédent médical particulier. Suivez-vous un traitement ?

- Non, aucun...

William hésita un instant, puis se décida à informer le neurologue de ce qui lui était arrivé quinze ans auparavant :

- Ecoutez, docteur, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose...j'ignore si cela pourra vous aider à trouver l'origine de mes douleurs, mais je pense que vous devez être au courant.

Le médecin le fixa à nouveau de son regard perçant :

- Hum...en effet, tout renseignement concernant votre état de santé doit figurer dans votre dossier et pourra nous être utile. De quoi s'agit-il, inspecteur ?

- Et bien... j'ai été victime d'un accident de voiture il y a plusieurs années déjà et...

Il hésita de nouveau, car cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas évoqué son passé avec quelqu'un, encore moins avec un étranger :

- Continuez, l'encouragea le docteur d'une voix plus douce.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de ce qui s'est passé, mais j'ai perdu quelqu'un qui m'était très cher...

- Je comprends, répondit le docteur. Avez-vous été blessé dans cet accident ?

- Très légèrement seulement, lui dit William. Rien de sérieux...

- Il faudra nous indiquer où vous avez été soigné afin que nous puissions consulter votre dossier. Un choc n'est pas sans conséquences, aussi bien physiques que psychologiques...

Il continua, voyant que son patient restait muet :

- Je vais vous faire passer un bilan de santé complet afin que nous puissions éliminer toute autre cause, si vous êtes d'accord. Je préfère être sûr de ne pas passer à côté de quelque chose.

- Entendu, concéda William, peu enchanté par cette perspective. En attendant, dois-je prendre un traitement ?

- J'y arrive, justement : je vais vous prescrire un médicament à prendre uniquement lorsque la douleur est insoutenable. Je vous revois dans un mois, ce qui vous laissera le temps de faire vos différents examens , conclut le neurologue en se levant.

Il raccompagna William vers la porte et s'arrêta au moment de prendre congé :

- Inspecteur ? Je ne suis pas psychologue, mais je sens quand quelqu'un a des soucis. Sans vouloir vous paraître indiscret, je crois que quelque chose vous empêche de vivre normalement...

- Docteur, je vais bien et je pense qu'une fois mes problèmes de migraines réglés, tout rentrera dans l'ordre...

- Vous êtes un adulte, Monsieur Murdoch, il ne m'appartient pas de vous dire ce que vous avez à faire, bien évidemment...Mais je crois que vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux une fois votre conscience libérée. Bien, enchaîna-t-il en lui tendant la main, portez vous bien et à très bientôt. Au revoir.

William salua le médecin et se dirigea vers la sortie, les ordonnances fermement calées dans sa main. Tandis que l'ascenseur le ramenait au rez-de-chaussée, il réfléchit à ce que le neurologue venait de lui dire et repensa alors à sa sœur qui lui avait longtemps conseillé de consulter. Mais comme il s'y était toujours refusé, elle avait préféré renoncer à évoquer le sujet.

Oui, Susannah avait raison, tout comme ce docteur qui ne le connaissait pourtant pas... Il allait finir par croire que tout en lui trahissait son mal-être...

Oui, il était temps de tourner la page, d'aller de l'avant, car il sentait que cette culpabilité qui le rongeait de l'intérieur allait finir par avoir raison de lui, de sa raison, de sa santé.

« Je ne veux pas devenir fou et finir ma vie tout seul, pas question ! »

Il se sentait subitement résolu à laisser le passé derrière lui, enfin...

Le soleil l'aveugla un bref instant alors qu'il sortait du bâtiment et se dirigeait vers sa voiture. Il lui fallut un moment pour se repérer sur le parking bondé à cette heure-ci. Au moment où il déverrouilla la portière, il leva machinalement les yeux vers les fenêtres parfaitement alignées de l'hôpital, et se demanda laquelle était celle du bureau de cette charmante jeune femme.

"Docteur J. Ogden"... Il sourit en murmurant ce nom tout bas...

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau en vie, de sentir son cœur battre et son sang couler dans ses veines, comme si le sourire et les paroles de cette jeune femme avaient suffi à ranimer la flamme éteinte depuis quinze ans...

Tout cela lui semblait totalement insensé, mais il savoura cette étrange et délicieuse sensation, à la fois de légèreté et d'insouciance retrouvée.

Alors oui, pensa-t-il alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, s'il y avait une chance, même infime, de renouer avec le bonheur, il ferait tout pour la saisir...

* * *

Le bar où Emily lui avait donné rendez-vous était plein à craquer lorsqu'elle arriva ce soir-là. Elle réussit à se frayer un chemin entre les tables occupées par des cadres surmenés qui venaient ici pour décompresser, ou des étudiants qui se retrouvaient le soir pour s'amuser. Elle repéra son amie qui avait déniché une petite table dans un coin isolé et plus tranquille.

- Ouf, soupira Julia en se laissant tomber sur le siège à côté de son amie, j'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais jamais à te rejoindre ce soir ! La circulation était épouvantable et je vois que c'est la même chose ici ! Comment vas-tu, lui demanda-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Très bien, merci ! répondit Emily. Je crois que les gens ne supportent pas de rester chez eux par cette chaleur. Au moins ici, il y a la clim'.

- Oui, mais il y a un peu trop de monde à mon goût... Alors, quelles sont les dernières nouvelles ?

- Oh, pas grand chose depuis la dernière fois...Un homicide par balle, un suicide suspect... La routine, quoi !

- Je voulais parler de ta vie...personnelle, plutôt ! Si tu vois de qui je veux parler... ajouta Julia avec un petit clin d'oeil.

- Oh, et bien... Emily rougit légèrement et reprit : Il s'est enfin décidé à m'inviter à dîner et nous avons rendez-vous vendredi soir..

- C'est fantastique, dit Julia. Je suis vraiment très heureuse pour toi ! Tu n'avais pas l'intention de m'en parler ?

- Si, bien sûr, mais je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer...

- M'ennuyer ? Mais nous sommes amies, voyons !

Emily la regarda un instant et reprit :

- Julia, je...Je ne sais pas comment cette relation va évoluer, mais sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi...

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi... Emily, j'ai retrouvé un vie très agréable et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi...

- Julia, je ne parle pas de ton travail : tu as vécu une épreuve terrible et je sais que tu ne veux plus en parler, mais j'espère que tu vas bien...

- Je vais bien, je t'assure...

- Ne t'interdis pas d'être heureuse, promets-le moi, lui dit Emily en lui prenant les mains. Toi aussi tu mérites de retrouver quelqu'un de bien, tu sais. Mais, au fait, que devient ce collègue qui semblait beaucoup s'intéresser à toi ?

- Oh, Joshua ? Il est très gentil, mais il n'arrive pas à comprendre que nous sommes amis et qu'il n'y aura rien de plus. Je ne tiens pas à être une conquête supplémentaire à son tableau de chasse, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Oh oui, j'ai connu ça aussi et j'ai horreur de ce genre d'homme pour qui les femmes ne sont rien de plus que des jouets !

- Crois-moi, Emily, je me sens parfaitement bien comme je suis actuellement, et je n'aurais pas cru que je pourrais retrouver un équilibre aussi facilement. Et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'une relation en ce moment !

- Je comprends, tout ce qui compte, en effet, c'est que tu ailles bien, maintenant.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent en souriant, et Emily crut voir une brève lueur sombre passer dans les yeux de Julia. Mais comme son amie préféra changer de sujet et lui demanda des nouvelles de sa famille, elle n'eut plus l'occasion d'y repenser au cours de la soirée.

* * *

_« N'oubliez pas, cher Docteur Ogden, que je parviens toujours à mes fins...Croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de moi... »_

_« Homicide par arme à feu...Coup tiré à bout portant...Si ça ne ressemble pas à une exécution, alors... »_

_« Laissez-moi passer, je suis chez moi...Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Oh non...Non... Darcy...Darcy, oh mon dieu... »_

_« Docteur Ogden, vous êtes accusée du meurtre de votre mari, le docteur Darcy Garland. Toutes les preuves accumulées contre vous sont suffisantes pour vous mettre en détention le temps que l'enquête établisse votre culpabilité avec certitude. Votre mobile est des plus évidents et vous n'avez pas été en mesure de nous fournir un alibi pour votre défense. »_

Julia se redressa en sursaut, le cœur battant, le pouls résonnant dans tout le corps. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser où elle se trouvait et que toutes ces images n'étaient qu'un rêve. Un très mauvais rêve...

Elle frissonna au souvenir de l'ignoble rictus plaqué sur le visage de Gillies et de tout ce sang répandu sur le sol...

Mon Dieu, quand est-ce-que tout cela va vraiment cesser ? Ses cauchemars l'avaient pourtant laissée tranquille ces derniers mois, et elle pensait s'en être enfin débarrassée.

Elle se leva et alla dans sa salle de bain. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau et observa son reflet dans la glace.

« J'ai un mine affreuse, je crois que la prochaine fois, j'éviterai la vodka, ça ne me réussit pas ! »

La conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Emily lui revint en mémoire et elle songea qu'elle aurait tout de même apprécié la compagnie rassurante d'un homme dans ces moments-là, pour l'aider à effacer les affreuses images qu'elle venait de revoir. Elle repensa soudain à cet homme qu'elle avait rencontré la veille et sans qu'elle arrive à se l'expliquer, elle s'imagina enlacée par ses bras musclés, lovée tout contre lui...

Elle retourna se coucher et s'endormit avec cette pensée saugrenue, mais beaucoup trop agréable pour qu'elle décide de la chasser de son esprit...


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci encore pour chaque commentaire posté, pour l'une ou l'autre de mes histoires, je suis toujours contente de lire ce que vous en pensez. Je mets un peu plus de temps à publier, à cause de mon travail; je n'abandonne pas "Une vie à deux" et le prochain chapitre sera pour cette fiction.**

* * *

_Trois semaines plus tard..._

Assis dans la salle d 'attente, l'inspecteur Murdoch patientait en attendant son rendez-vous. Il avait passé tout une série d'examens complémentaires qui n'avaient rien révélé et il s'était enfin décidé à prendre rendez-vous auprès d'un psychologue à l'hôpital. Il ignorait si c'était l'éventualité de croiser le docteur Ogden qui le motivait, mais il venait à ses rendez-vous avec un entrain dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Il essayait de se raisonner, mais comme il se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis ces dernières semaines, il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de gâcher sa bonne humeur.

Juste après son entretien avec le neurologue, il avait rendu visite à sa sœur qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs mois. D'abord ravie de le voir, Susannah s'était vite inquiétée de sa santé. Elle l'avait écouté sans un mot pendant qu'il lui expliquait ce qu'il endurait depuis plusieurs semaines :

- Oh, William... Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu m'en parler ? Je suis ta sœur, j'aurais pu t'aider...Tu sais à quel point je me suis fait du souci pour toi...

Les larmes étaient vite montées aux yeux et elle s'était empressée de reprendre :

- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas te découvrir encore je ne sais quelle maladie... Celle de maman a été un véritable cauchemar...

- Le médecin s'est montré plutôt rassurant, lui avait répondu William en lui prenant les mains, ne t'inquiète pas...Et puis je crois que consulter serait finalement une excellente solution...

- Tu vas vraiment aller voir un psy ? Vraiment ? S'était exclamée Susannah. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu te faire changer d'avis...Je n'y suis jamais parvenue pendant toutes ces années...

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de me faire aider...Quinze ans, c'est déjà bien assez long...Si ça se trouve, ces atroces migraines ont un lien avec mon accident et tous ces cauchemars...

- Je n'en reviens pas, William...Mon Dieu, si tu savais à quel point je suis soulagée...

Le frère et la sœur s'étaient alors étreints un long moment, et William avait compris à quel point elle aussi avait souffert... Susannah l'avait alors regardé droit dans les yeux :

- Promets-moi d'être enfin heureux... Si tu en as l'occasion, ne laisse rien passer, je t'en prie !

- J'en ai bien l'intention, rassure-toi... J'ai envie de vivre et de rattraper le temps perdu...

- William, y aurait-il quelque chose d'autre que je doive savoir ? lui demanda-t-elle en le voyant hésiter.

- Pas pour l'instant, Suzie, répondit-t-il. Mais s'il se passe quoi que ce soit dans ma vie, je te promets que tu seras la première à le savoir, la taquina-t-il.

- J'espère bien ! Oh, tu sais que je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau dix ans !

Ils avaient ri en évoquant des anecdotes de leur jeunesse. Les neveux de William étaient ensuite arrivés de l'école et il les avaient emmenés dans le jardin pour un partie de football endiablée. Susannah était restée un long moment à les observer, assise sur la terrasse, et avait ressenti un léger pincement au coeur en voyant à quel point son frère était à l'aise avec des enfants.

Quel gâchis, pensa-t-elle...Toutes ces années perdues...Il aurait pu lui aussi fonder une famille et ce serait avec ses propres enfants qu'il jouerait en ce moment.

Mon Dieu, faites que William trouve enfin le bonheur, je vous en prie, il le mérite tellement...

* * *

William était perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient dans le couloir. La salle d'attente était déserte et il devait sans doute être les dernier patient de la journée du docteur Simmons. Il consulta sa montre : 18h25. Ce serait bientôt son tour, il l'espérait, car il avait promis à ses neveux Nathan et Evan de les rejoindre pour le dîner. Il sourit en repensant aux bons moments qu'il passait en leur compagnie, des instants de bonheur partagé de plus en plus fréquents désormais.

Ces deux garçons de huit et dix ans étaient plein d'énergie et donnaient parfois du fil à retordre à leurs parents, bien souvent fatigués après leurs journées chargées, mais William les adorait comme si c'était ses propres enfants... Il pensa alors avec nostalgie qu'il aurait aimé avoir un fils à lui...

Des talons claquèrent sur le carrelage et il leva machinalement la tête : une jeune femme blonde se tenait près du bureau et s'adressait à la secrétaire. Il était trop loin pour entendre leur conversation, mais il la vit prendre le téléphone, et il pria intérieurement pour que son rendez-vous ne soit pas trop retardé. La secrétaire dit quelque chose à la jeune femme qui la remercia et se dirigea vers les fauteuils où William patientait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure déjà. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il crut la reconnaître...Elle était vêtue d'un élégant tailleur gris perle et ses cheveux étaient détachés, mais il aurait pu jurer que c'était bien elle...

Soit mon imagination me joue des tours, pensa-t-il, soit le hasard fait vraiment bien les choses...

Elle sortit un téléphone de son sac et scruta l'écran en fronçant les sourcils, puis vint s'asseoir non loin de William. Il la vit pianoter sur le clavier et s'empressa de détourner les yeux avant qu'elle ne remarque qu'il l'observait. Elle était suffisamment près de lui pour qu'il puisse la reconnaître. Son regard s'attarda sur ses jambes et il eut soudain conscience qu'il était en train de la fixer. Gêné, il finit par attraper le premier magazine qui traînait sur l'un des sièges et entreprit de le feuilleter, afin de dissiper son léger malaise.

Il entendit sa voix qui le tira soudain de sa lecture et il sursauta :

- Monsieur, vous avez fait tomber ceci par terre.

Il releva la tête et confus, se tourna vers la jeune femme qui s'était levée pour ramasser une feuille qui avait glissé de son dossier. Elle lui tendit le document en souriant et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, William ressentit comme une décharge électrique lui traverser le corps...

Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Il ne se reconnaissait plus, incapable de se contrôler, alors que ce n'était pas la première jolie femme qu'il rencontrait ! Mais avec elle, c'était tout simplement différent, alors qu'il la connaissait à peine...

Sans se départir de son sourire, elle s'adressa à lui :

- Pardonnez-moi mon indiscrétion, mais vous avez rendez-vous ?

- Oui, à 18h30...mais il est déjà 18h30 passées, l'informa William.

- Je dois voir le docteur et ...Mais dites-moi... reprit la jeune femme, n'était-ce pas vous qui cherchiez le docteur Roth et qui êtes venu à mon étage ?

- Euh...il me semble...en effet, vous devez avoir raison, bafouilla-t-il.

La jeune femme le regardait intensément et William se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. L'idée qu'elle se souvienne de lui lui procura des sentiments contradictoires : il était à la fois terriblement embarrassé de son erreur ce jour-là mais aussi flatté qu'elle l'ait reconnu.

Enfin, William, arrête ! Elle se souvient de toi uniquement parce que tu t'es ridiculisé en l'observant bêtement comme un adolescent alors qu'elle était avec son petit ami...

- Docteur Julia Ogden, continua la jeune femme, en lui tendant la main.

- Inspecteur William Murdoch, répondit-t-il en la lui serrant gauchement. Il avait le ventre noué comme si c'était un interrogatoire, et il sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

- Enchantée, Inspecteur, répondit-elle. Et bien, j'espère que vous n'allez pas m'arrêter pour prendre votre place; je dois voir le docteur Simmons juste un instant, je vous assure que je ne serai pas longue, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire désarmant.

- Pas de problème, réussit-t-il à articuler et il se retint d'ajouter : je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous dire non.

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer et tout en s'excusant, elle s'empressa de l'éteindre, visiblement contrariée par le message qu'elle venait de recevoir. William aurait aimé lui dire quelque chose, mais à cet instant un jeune homme sortit du bureau du psychologue. Le docteur Simmons apparut à son tour dans l'encadrement de la porte et se dirigea vers eux :

- Docteur Ogden, je vous en prie, entrez. Monsieur Murdoch, ajouta-t-il à son intention, veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard, je reçois ma collègue et c'est à vous ensuite.

William acquiesça d'un signe de tête et suivit du regard la jeune femme qui passait devant lui. Les notes légères de son parfum lui parvinrent à cet instant, une odeur à la fois discrète, subtile, mais également entêtante, à tel point qu'elle l'accompagna jusqu'à son retour chez lui...

* * *

William ferma le robinet de la douche et attrapa la serviette qu'il avait posée sur le rebord du lavabo. Il avait du rester un long moment sous l'eau chaude car une épaisse buée avait envahi la minuscule salle de bain. Il se sécha à peine et enfila un caleçon, puis se dirigea vers son salon. Les fenêtres grandes ouvertes n'avaient pas permis de rafraîchir la pièce, et il préféra les fermer, laissant à l'extérieur les bruits de la circulation. Il avait besoin de se retrouver au calme, surtout après la soirée passée avec ses neveux. Il les adorait et chaque moment passé avec eux était un réel plaisir, mais il fallait reconnaître que leur énergie débordante l'avait exténué, surtout après sa consultation. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le docteur Simmons. Il ne se serait pas cru capable de dévoiler son passé et sa vie, et mettre ainsi ses sentiments à nu n'avait pas été facile au début. Mais le psychologue avait su le mettre à l'aise et l'écouter sans le brusquer. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait ressenti un bien fou, une sorte de soulagement intérieur et c'est avec confiance qu'il attendait les prochains rendez-vous. Le praticien ne lui avait en effet pas caché que plusieurs séances seraient nécessaires. Il se mit alors à chercher dans un tiroir de son chevet et retrouva un vieil album tout au fond. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et se mit à le feuilleter, ses doigts s'arrêtant sur le visage d'une jeune femme brune.

« Liza » chuchota-t-il, et pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années, sa voix lui sembla beaucoup moins emprunte de tristesse et de remords.

« Liza, tu sais combien je t'ai aimée, mais je dois recommencer une nouvelle vie... J'espère que là où tu es tu m'auras pardonné... »

Emu, il referma le petit album qu'il alla ranger dans sa bibliothèque. Le psychologue lui avait conseillé de ne plus le garder près de lui. Il ne préconisait en aucun cas l'oubli, mais la meilleure façon de guérir c'était d'accepter ce qui s'était passé, en arrivant à se débarrasser d'une culpabilité qui n'avait pas lieu d'exister. William n'avait jamais su faire le deuil de sa fiancée et avait vécu avec ce fardeau durant une partie de son existence. Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait recommencer à vivre. Ces quinze années avaient passé beaucoup trop vite et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il avait tout simplement mis sa vie entre parenthèses, entre cette blessure qui n'avait jamais cicatrisé et son travail qui l'avait absorbé.

Quelle existence, quelle vie d'homme avait-il réellement menée ? Il avait à peine vu ses neveux grandir, il avait négligé sa sœur, il n'avait pas eu de relation suivie avec une femme, alors qu'il aurait pu avoir une famille comme nombre de ses collègues...


	8. Chapter 8

La jeune femme gravit les marches de l'échelle et sortit de la piscine, l'eau dégoulinant le long de son corps. Elle récupéra ses affaires dans son casier puis se dirigea vers une cabine de douche en retirant son bonnet de bain. Elle se hâta d'ouvrir le robinet et se glissa sous le jet d'eau tiède qui décontracta immédiatement ses muscles. Elle venait d'enchaîner les longueurs pendant plus d'une heure et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir dans les bras et les jambes. Pourtant elle aimait venir nager au moins deux fois par semaine, et elle n'aurait pour rien au monde déroger à cette règle, quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle elle quittait l'hôpital.

Elle se sécha ensuite rapidement, et un léger frisson parcourut son corps. L'atmosphère lourde et étouffante des derniers jours avaient été balayée par les orages de la veille et l'air s'était considérablement rafraîchi. Elle frictionna ses cheveux qu'elle attacha après leur avoir donné un rapide coup de séchoir. Tout en rassemblant ses affaires, elle leva les yeux vers la grosse horloge du hall d'entrée et constata qu'il était déjà près de vingt-deux heures. La piscine n'allait pas tarder à fermer ses portes et Julia devait être l'une des dernières personnes présentes. Il était plutôt rare qu'elle reste nager aussi tard, mais ce soir elle avait du terminer plusieurs dossiers en retard.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et salua le gardien au passage. Seules quelques voitures étaient encore garées et elle marcha en direction de la sienne d'un pas rapide. Un craquement sec la fit sursauter tandis qu'elle longeait les buissons qui bordaient l'allée principale et l'espace d'un bref instant, lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle crut apercevoir une silhouette bouger.

« C'est sans doute le fruit de mon imagination », pensa-t-elle.

Elle accéléra cependant le pas, car elle n'aimait pas s'attarder dans les endroits peu fréquentés lorsque la nuit était tombée, surtout si elle était seule. Elle chercha les clés au fond de son sac et déverrouilla la portière. Elle se glissa sur le siège conducteur et s'apprêtait à démarrer lorsque la portière côté passager s'ouvrit brusquement. Julia poussa un cri de stupeur quand elle reconnut l'homme qui prit place à ses côtés.

- Mon Dieu, Joshua, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle. Tu m'as suivie ?

- J'avais tellement envie de te voir Julia, dit-il en venant se coller tout contre elle. Elle sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou qu'il entreprit de mordiller avec insistance.

- Arrête, Josh, lui dit-elle en le repoussant gentiment. Tu empestes l'alcool.

- Allez, Julia, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie... Il continua à l'embrasser et elle sentit ses mains se faire plus pressantes contre sa poitrine.

- Ça suffit, arrête ! répéta-t-elle en élevant la voix et en se dégageant de son étreinte. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu sais très bien ce que je t'ai déjà dit ...

- Quoi, je sais quoi ? la coupa -t-il. Il lui attrapa le poignet et le serra avec un accès de violence qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton petit jeu, hein ? continua-t-il. Tu m'aguiches et puis plus rien. Tu m'évites, tu ne réponds plus à mes messages, ni à mes coups de téléphone...

Le ton soudain agressif du jeune homme inquiéta la jeune femme :

- Mais enfin, calme-toi … Je ne t'ai jamais laissé croire quoi que ce soit ... Josh, s'il te plaît, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

Julia avait presque crié en prononçant ses mots et Joshua sembla retrouver un peu de lucidité. Il la regarda d'un air hébété et ses doigts relâchèrent soudain leur emprise. Il poussa un profond soupir et s'adossa contre le siège. Elle scruta alors son visage et remarqua ses yeux injectés de sang qui trahissaient une soirée bien arrosée.

- D'où est-ce-que tu viens, Josh, dis-moi ? Tu as passé la soirée à boire ? Avec qui ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as pris d'autre ?

- J'en sais rien, répondit le jeune médecin en se tenant la tête. Je sais même plus ce que j'ai fait...Oh bon sang, j'ai un fichu mal de crâne maintenant. Julia, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... s'excusa-t-il d'un air penaud.

- Ecoute-moi, je vais te ramener chez toi, car il est hors de question que tu prennes le volant dans cet état. Tu récupéreras ta voiture demain. Donne-moi les clés, je vais aller vérifier que tu ne l'as pas laissée grande ouverte.

Julia descendit et repéra le coupé de Joshua garé le long du trottoir, juste en face. Elle vérifia que les portières étaient verrouillées puis se dépêcha de regagner sa voiture où son ami s'était endormi. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, pensa-t-elle. Il s'en tirera avec une bonne migraine, tant pis pour lui, il l'aura bien méritée !

Elle frotta son poignet endolori où une marque légèrement bleutée avait fait son apparition. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser au comportement de Joshua tandis qu'elle roulait en direction du centre ville. L'alcool était sans doute la raison de l'attitude déplacée qu'il avait eue envers elle, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre son agressivité. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu agir de cette façon, et elle l'avait toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de doux, notamment auprès des jeunes enfants avec lesquels il savait se montrer si attentionné. Elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'il puisse être capable de se montrer violent. Elle avait beau essayer de se dire que ce n'était qu'un fâcheux incident, que Joshua avait beaucoup trop bu, la douleur persistante à son poignet tendait à lui prouver le contraire. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui martelait que non, tout cela n'était pas insignifiant : désormais elle devrait se tenir sur ses gardes et se méfier de lui...

* * *

Thomas Brackenreid ne cacha pas son soulagement de voir revenir son meilleur homme au poste et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il accueillit William qui arriva dès huit heures le lendemain matin.

- Murdoch, content de vous revoir, mon vieux ! le salua-t-il avec une chaleureuse accolade. J'espère que ces quelques semaines de repos vous ont fait du bien, car nous vous attendons de pied ferme !

- Ravi de reprendre du service, Monsieur. Je dois vous avouer que les derniers jours m'ont paru un peu longs, et que j'avais hâte de revenir. J'ai passé toute une série d'examens et ce n'était rien de plus que de la fatigue, lui dit William.

- Je l'espère en tout cas ! Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais pu faire confiance à ces foutus médecins: des charlatans, et rien d'autre !

- Monsieur, je crois qu'il faut se garder de porter de tels jugements, le neurologue que j'ai consulté s'est montré très compétent...

- Hum ...le principal, c'est que vous alliez mieux, le coupa son supérieur.

Brackenreid s'interrompit et alla fermer la porte du bureau, puis il continua en baissant légèrement la voix :

- Vous savez, je ne veux pas me montrer indiscret, mais à propos de ce qui s'est passé … Je veux dire.. C'était vous la victime, Murdoch ! La pourriture qui a fait ça est en train de moisir derrière les barreaux, alors, maintenant, j'espère bien que vous allez arrêter de vous torturer avec ça !

- Je comprends, Monsieur ... Il hésita, puis enchaîna : j'ai décidé de tourner la page et j'ai entrepris une thérapie depuis peu.

- Un psy ? Ceux qui arrivent à deviner ce que vous avez dans le cerveau juste en vous écoutant parler? Rien que d'y penser, ça me fout les pétoches, moi ! Mais, si ça peut vous aider ...

- Vous caricaturez un peu, je trouve, là. Les psychiatres font bien plus que cela. Je n'étais plus moi-même depuis un bon moment déjà et je n'arrivais pas à refaire surface. Cette thérapie m'aide à aller de l'avant et j'avoue que j'en ressens déjà les effets positifs.

- Bon, et bien si vous le dites... Peu m'importe qui vous voyez et ce que vous faites, si vous allez mieux, alors j'en suis ravi !

- Merci, Monsieur, j'apprécie votre soutien et je tiens à vous assurer que mon travail ne sera dorénavant plus affecté par mes problèmes personnels.

La conversation s'orienta ensuite sur la femme et les deux garçons de l'inspecteur dont William prit des nouvelles. Margaret Brackenreid s'était souvent montrée prévenante à son égard, l'invitant parfois à dîner quand il était seul, et William avait toujours apprécié les petits gestes de cette femme calme et discrète. Il l'admirait pour la patience dont elle devait faire preuve au quotidien avec un mari aussi impétueux et borné que pouvait l'être Thomas Brackenreid, mais il savait que son supérieur était au fond un homme au grand cœur, pour qui sa famille était ce qu'il y avait de plus cher.

Une fois que l'inspecteur eut pris congé, William alla s'asseoir à son bureau et entreprit de se mettre au courant des dernières affaires. George Crabtree avait semble-t-il fait de l'excellent travail durant son absence, et les dossiers en cours ne concernaient pas d'enquêtes compliquées. Il parcourut les différents rapports puis se dirigea vers le hall où les officiers de police s'affairaient. Il chercha l'agent Crabtree mais ne le vit pas. Il aperçut alors Higgins qui était en train de parler avec une jeune femme brune et se dirigea vers lui.

- Bonjour agent Higgins. Mademoiselle, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la jeune femme qui lui répondit par un timide sourire, veuillez nous excuser un instant.

- Inspecteur Murdoch, ravi que vous soyez de retour, répondit Higgins en se levant de sa chaise pour venir lui serrer la main.

- Dites-moi, Henry, l'agent Crabtree n'est pas là aujourd'hui ? lui demanda William en lui rendant sa poignée de main.

- Non, il avait besoin d'un jour de congé pour aller rendre visite à l'une de ses tantes qui est malade, je crois... Mais ne me demandez pas laquelle, Inspecteur, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Ah je comprends, Henry. Je m'étonnais aussi de ne pas l'avoir encore vu entrer dans mon bureau. Je vais vous laisser, je vois que vous êtes occupé, continua William en désignant d'un discret mouvement de tête la jeune femme qui patientait, l'air légèrement nerveuse.

- Oui, j'ai une déposition à finir d'enregistrer, Monsieur.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Une tentative d'agression dont cette jeune dame dit avoir été victime, mais les éléments qu'elle m'a indiqués sont assez flous.

- Bien, tenez moi au courant, dès que vous aurez fini.

- Entendu, Monsieur.

William observa la jeune femme. Il lui semblait la reconnaître, il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vue auparavant, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où. Il décida de consulter sa déposition plus tard, et retourna travailler dans son bureau.

* * *

- Bien, monsieur Murdoch, je crois que nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui. Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine. Nous verrons par la suite s'il est possible d'espacer les séances toutes les deux semaines, mais pour l'instant il me paraît important de conserver ce rythme là, conclut le docteur Simmons.

- Entendu, Docteur, répondit William en lui donnant une poignée de main.

Il se sentait vraiment transformé depuis qu'il avait entrepris cette thérapie, et il regretta de ne pas l'avoir commencée plus tôt. Tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, il essaya de se rappeler ce qui avait déclenché cette prise de conscience...Ses maux de tête, ses insomnies lui avaient rendu la vie tellement impossible... Et puis le visage du Docteur Ogden lui apparut tout à coup, comme souvent depuis ces dernières semaines. Au fond de lui, il savait que cette jeune femme qui habitait son esprit n'était pas étrangère à tous ses changements récents. Il eut soudain l'envie irrépressible de la voir et sans réfléchir, il appuya sur le bouton du quatrième étage...

* * *

- Au revoir, Mademoiselle Julia.

- Au revoir, Stacy, répondit la jeune femme.

William laissa passer l'enfant accompagnée de sa mère et resta un long moment immobile, le cœur battant, son regard fixé sur Julia.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce-que je fais ici ? Qu'est-ce-qui m'a pris de venir comme ça ? »

La voix de la jeune femme le tira brusquement de sa rêverie :

- Inspecteur Murdoch, qu'est-ce-qui vous amène? Vous avez besoin d'un renseignement ?

- Je, heu...

- Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes encore trompé d'étage ? s'amusa-t-elle en le voyant devenir cramoisi.

- Non, je.. Hum, il se râcla la gorge et se reprit : Je sors de ma consultation avec le Docteur Simmons et je me suis dit que je pourrais passer vous dire bonjour...

- Et bien, bonjour, lui répondit-elle avec sourire désarmant.

- Euh, oui, bonjour …. Oh bon sang, William, trouve quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, car là tu es en train de te ridiculiser, mon vieux, pensa-t-il.

- Inspecteur, vous vous sentez bien ? lui demanda Julia.

- Oui, veuillez m'excuser, c'est juste qu'il fait tellement chaud ici, répondit William. Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de venir prendre un verre avec moi...

- Avec plaisir, accepta aussitôt Julia qui, en le voyant mal à l'aise, enchaîna : Que diriez-vous de vendredi soir ? Je termine vers dix-huit heures, alors passez me chercher vers dix-huit heures trente, si cela vous convient ?

- Ou-oui, bredouilla William. Alors à vendredi.

- A vendredi, entendu.

Julia réprima un sourire tandis que l'inspecteur Murdoch s'éloignait. C'était bien la première fois qu'un homme l'invitait à sortir d'une façon aussi maladroite, mais elle avait trouvé cette maladresse tout à fait charmante. Le cœur léger, elle rassembla ses affaires et quitta son bureau, avec une seule idée en tête : le rendez-vous de vendredi soir...


	9. Chapter 9

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil ce soir-là. Elle ne cessait de repasser dans sa tête les événements de ces derniers jours. La marque sur son poignet s'était atténuée, mais demeurait encore visible, et la douleur se rappelait à elle au moindre mouvement brusque. Joshua ne s'était pas montré depuis cette fameuse soirée et elle était presque soulagée qu'il ne soit pas venu lui présenter ses excuses. Il était sans doute encore très gêné de ce qui s'était passé et il valait mieux laisser passer un peu de temps avant qu'ils ne se revoient. Elle espérait qu'il n'agirait plus de cette façon et qu'il avait enfin compris qu'il n'avait rien à espérer avec elle. Elle sentit une soudaine bouffée d'angoisse l'envahir : Joshua et elle s'étaient très bien entendus dès son arrivée à l'hôpital, il s'était toujours montré gentil à son égard, quoique de plus en plus pressant ces dernières semaines... Plus elle y réfléchissait, moins elle parvenait à s'expliquer son comportement. Son intuition lui soufflait que quelque chose n'était pas normal et elle eut de nouveau cet étrange pressentiment : elle craignait qu'il ne continue à la harceler si elle continuait à le repousser...

« Allons, Julia, ressaisis-toi ! Il était ivre, tout simplement! Arrête un peu avec ta manie de toujours vouloir analyser les moindres faits gestes de ceux qui t'entourent... La prochaine fois que tu le verras, tu lui feras comprendre une bonne fois pour toute ce que tu penses, voilà tout ! »

Mais elle avait beau essayer de se convaincre du contraire, ces mots sonnaient faux dans sa tête et la perspective de se retrouver face à lui lui noua le ventre. Ses pensées la ramenèrent alors à son rendez-vous du lendemain soir et elle sentit son angoisse s'accentuer davantage.

« Mais où avais-je la tête en acceptant l'invitation de cet inspecteur ? Je ne le connais même pas... Un inspecteur de police, en plus ! Franchement, je me demande à quoi je pouvais bien penser ! Et en plus c'est moi qui lui ai proposé le jour et l'heure... Non, alors là, Julia Ogden, tu es la reine des idiotes... »

Jamais auparavant elle n'était sortie prendre un verre avec un parfait inconnu... D'ailleurs, elle n'avait guère eu de rendez-vous dans sa vie, mis à part avec Darcy.

L'idée que cet homme puisse découvrir son passé la tétanisait et le nœud qu'elle avait au creux de l'estomac se resserra un peu plus encore . Julia finit pas se lever et aller dénicher un paquet de cigarettes abandonné au fond d'un tiroir. Fumer n'avait jamais fait partie de ses habitudes et elle détestait le goût désagréable qu'une cigarette pouvait laisser dans la bouche, mais elle devait reconnaître que cela l'avait souvent aidée par le passé. La dernière fois qu'elle avait fumé remontait au moment de son inculpation et elle avait arrêté depuis, afin d'éviter toute dépendance. La première bouffée lui procura des sensations contrastées : la fumée lui brûla douloureusement les poumons, mais l'apaisa rapidement.

« Mon Dieu, si mes patients me voyaient... Je ne fais vraiment pas office d'exemple, là ! Une psychologue incapable de se contrôler et qui calme ses nerfs grâce à la cigarette, bravo ! »

Elle finit par sourire de sa situation incongrue, et laissa la cigarette achever de la décontracter. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la peau d'une adolescente lors de son premier rendez-vous. Elle n'avait fréquenté aucun homme depuis sa remise en liberté et cet inspecteur de police serait le premier avec qui elle aurait un vrai rendez-vous. Jusqu'à présent, ses sorties s'étaient limitées à des soirées avec Emily ou entre collègues, et elle considérait Joshua comme un simple collègue, et rien de plus. Bien qu'elle trouvât complètement ridicule d'avoir accepté ce rendez-vous, elle était plutôt flattée que cet homme ait pu avoir envie de passer un moment avec elle. Et puis, il était séduisant, pour ne rien gâcher, même très séduisant : il avait un regard sombre et mystérieux, un sourire dévastateur, des muscles saillants sous sa chemise...

Elle stoppa net ses pensées avant qu'elles ne l'entraînent sur un terrain trop glissant et se sentit rougir : elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle l'avait observé de cette façon et que les détails de son physique avaient pu se graver dans son inconscient...

Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle n'était pas insensible à son charme. Leurs brèves rencontres avaient suffi à éveiller en elle un sentiment à la fois nouveau et agréable, et elle s'était souvent endormie avec l'image de ses yeux noirs. Elle n'y avait jusqu'à ce soir guère accordé d'importance, prenant cela comme un simple rêve. Un rêve récurrent ces dernières semaines, quand elle y repensait maintenant...

Réconfortée par la perspective de cette soirée, elle alla se brosser les dents et finit par s'endormir, une nouvelle fois bercée par le visage de l'inspecteur Murdoch.

* * *

William repoussa les dossiers sur lesquels il était penché depuis le début de l'après-midi et se frotta les yeux. Il avait travaillé toute la journée et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

Bien qu'il aille beaucoup mieux, il craignait que ses migraines ne le reprennent à tout moment et il n'avait pas envie que sa soirée puisse se trouver gâchée. Il attendait avec impatience l'heure de son rendez-vous avec le docteur Ogden, même s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à l'inviter à sortir avec lui. Depuis la mort de Liza, il avait fréquenté d'autres femmes, mais aucune ne l'avait autant attiré que cette charmante psychologue. Un rendez-vous avec une femme médecin... Comble de l'ironie, pour quelqu'un qui avait toujours eu horreur de ce qui se rapportait à ce milieu ! La vie pouvait parfois réserver de bien étranges surprises et celle-ci avait quelque chose à la fois d'inattendu et d'excitant ...

Il s'adossa au fond de son siège et passa une main sur le front, réfléchissant toutefois à l'absurdité de la situation : que se passerait-il une fois qu'ils seraient tous les deux installés autour d'une table ? S'ils restaient bêtement assis l'un en face de l'autre, sans savoir quoi se dire ? Après tout il ne la connaissait pas et leur conversation s'était jusqu'à présent limitée à quelques phrases...

Il redoutait qu'une psychologue ne parvienne à lire trop facilement en lui... Mais pourquoi irait-elle le questionner sur son passé ? Ils apprendraient à faire d'abord connaissance, voilà tout, et il ne voyait pas pour quelle raison il irait évoquer ces moments douloureux.

La migraine semblait sur le point de l'assaillir et il préféra avaler un cachet par sécurité. Après tout, même s'il appréhendait cette soirée, et que tout cela lui paraissait tout droit sorti d'un rêve, il brûlait d'envie d'être aux côtés de celle qui accompagnait ses pensées depuis quelques temps déjà.

Il consulta sa montre et constata qu'il lui restait un peu plus d'une heure pour passer chez lui se changer avant de se rendre à l'hôpital. Il se leva et alla déposer les rapports sur le bureau de George quand une photo attira son attention. Elle était posée sur un dossier ouvert et il devait s'agir d'une affaire en cours sur laquelle le jeune officier travaillait. Il attrapa la fiche où était agrafée une photo déjà ancienne et la fixa un instant, cherchant où il avait déjà vu ce visage qui lui semblait familier. Il était penché le nez sur la photo lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge juste derrière lui.

- Hum... Inspecteur, vous cherchez quelque chose ?

William leva la tête, surpris, et reposa la fiche :

- Ah, George, je passais rapporter les compte-rendus du docteur Grace... Mais dites-moi, sur quelle affaire êtes-vous en train de travailler ?

- Oh, il s'agit d'un dossier que j'ai ressorti des archives suite à un plainte déposée l'autre jour, l'informa George.

- Dites m'en plus, je vous écoute, demanda William.

- Une jeune femme est venue porter plainte pour une tentative d'agression sexuelle mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait pris sa déposition, Monsieur, c'est l'officier Higgins, en fait...

William se souvenait en effet de cette jeune femme brune qu'il lui avait semblé reconnaître en début de semaine.

- Ah oui, j'étais là, en effet, quand Henry s'en est occupé... Qui est cette jeune femme ?

- Connie Wess, Monsieur, répondit George en consultant son ordinateur, elle travaille comme secrétaire à l'Hôpital Général de Toronto et...

"C'est sans doute là alors que je l'ai vue, pensa William je l'ai sans doute vue assise derrière un comptoir..."

- Monsieur ? l'appela George. Vous m'écoutez ?

- Euh oui, George, excusez-moi. Vous disiez ?

- Eh bien, reprit George, cette jeune femme se plaint de harcèlement au travail de la part d'un docteur, un certain... Il chercha à nouveau sur son écran et lut : un certain Joshua Edward, qui exerce comme pédiatre, selon ses dires.

Pédiatre ? Alors comment cela se faisait-il qu'il lui semblait la connaître ? Peut-être l'avait-il croisé lorsqu'il s'était rendu à ses visites? Il doutait cependant que ce visage lui semblât aussi familier s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un entr'aperçu au détour d'un couloir ou bien dans un ascenseur...

- Apparemment, continua son collègue, cet homme se montre très entreprenant avec elle depuis quelques temps déjà, mais là, il aurait dérapé et tenté d'aller plus loin l'autre soir.

- Avez-vous pu interroger cet homme, George ? demanda William.

- Pas encore, mais nous allons le convoquer rapidement. En attendant, j'ai fait des recherches pour voir si notre homme était déjà fiché et voilà ce que j'ai découvert dans nos archives.

George se saisit du dossier et l'exhiba fièrement sous le nez de son supérieur :

- Ce monsieur Edward a déjà été mis en cause dans une affaire similaire alors qu'il était étudiant, mais à l'époque la plainte a été classée sans suite. J'ai également relevé une arrestation pour trouble de l'ordre public lors d'une manifestation; ses amis et lui étaient apparemment tous très alcoolisés ce soir là...

- Bon travail, George, je vois que votre perspicacité est toujours aussi payante. Vous permettez que je jette un coup d'oeil à ce dossier ?

- Merci, Monsieur, certainement, répondit le jeune agent, flatté par ces compliments.

William s'empara de la photo à nouveau et scruta un long moment le visage du jeune homme : son regard bleu derrière de petites lunettes semblait fixer l'objectif d' un air arrogant et quelque chose dans son attitude lui déplut... Il était maintenant persuadé de connaître cet individu, de l'avoir déjà vu, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où. Il tacherait d'être là lorsque les officiers le convoqueraient, et son instinct lui disait qu'il aurait tout intérêt à mener l'interrogatoire lui-même. Ses doigts jouèrent un instant avec la photo, puis il referma le dossier et retourna dans son bureau récupérer sa veste. Il était déjà dix-sept heures et il lui restait une heure pour se préparer avant de passer à l'hôpital prendre le docteur Ogden. Un sourire se dessina ses lèvres et il quitta le poste en sifflotant, ragaillardi par cette charmante perspective.

* * *

Son dernier patient de la journée venait juste de partir et comme son rendez-vous suivant avait été annulé le matin même, Julia disposait finalement d'un plus de temps pour se préparer. Pas assez cependant pour faire un saut chez elle, mais elle avait de toute façon apporté de quoi se changer à son cabinet. Elle en profita pour remettre un peu d'ordre sur son bureau, puis ramassa les quelques jeux qui traînaient sur la table basse. Elle les rangea sur leur étagère et s'arrêta un instant, un livre encore à la main, s'imaginant en train de ranger la chambre de ses propres enfants, cette fois...

Elle sourit à cette pensée et songea que cela avait été finalement une bonne chose que Darcy et elle n'aient pas eu d'enfants, au vu des événements passés.

Elle verrouilla sa porte et se dirigea vers le minuscule cabinet de toilette qui jouxtait la pièce pour s'y déshabiller. Elle se rafraîchit puis sortit de son sac les vêtements qu'elle avait mis des heures à choisir. Elle enfila un pantalon à la fois confortable et élégant, et un chemiser fluide aux tons vert anis, sur lequel elle attacha une ceinture pour parfaire sa tenue. Elle observa son reflet dans le miroir et satisfaite, entreprit de se coiffer, relevant ses cheveux en chignon. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réussir à discipliner ses boucles, et elle se résigna à laisser quelques mèches rebelles s'échapper. Elle habilla ses cils de mascara et ajouta une légère touche de blush sur ses joues pour se donner bonne mine. Elle ne voulait pas paraître trop maquillée et passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas.

Elle se regarda de nouveau, sentant une certaine appréhension l'envahir, plus l'heure du rendez-vous approchait. Elle fourra ses vêtements sales dans son sac et suspendit sa blouse au porte-manteau derrière la porte. Elle achevait de ranger ses affaires quand deux petits coups furent toqués discrètement à sa porte.

" Déjà ?" pensa-t-elle en jetant un œil à sa montre. Il n'était que dix-huit heures quinze, pourtant. Elle alla ouvrir la porte mais l'homme qui se tenait dans le couloir n'était pas l'inspecteur Murdoch.

- Bonsoir, Julia.

- Bonsoir, Joshua, répondit-elle, les lèvres légèrement pincées.

- Je peux entrer un moment ? lui demanda-t-il. Mais je te dérange et tu t'apprêtais à partir, peut-être ?

Il essayait de paraître le plus naturel possible, mais le ton inquisiteur de sa question ne lui avait pas échappé. Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se pointe juste à ce moment précis ?

- Oui, mais je t'en prie, entre... répondit-elle à contre-coeur.

- Julia, je … je tenais à te présenter mes excuses pour l'autre soir, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... J'avais trop bu, je ne me souviens même plus de ce que j'ai fait avant et comment j'ai conduit jusqu'à la piscine, d'ailleurs.

- Ecoute, Joshua, oublions tout ça, je veux bien passer l'éponge, mais j'espère bien que tu n'auras plus ce genre d'attitude déplacée envers moi, c'est clair ?

Julia avait prononcé ces derniers mots sur un ton ferme, ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune médecin.

- Très clair, répondit celui-ci d'un air penaud.

- Si tu veux bien m'excuser maintenant, conclut-elle, j'ai des amis qui m'attendent.

Son collègue sortit sans un mot et elle le regarda s'éloigner avec un certain soulagement. L'inspecteur Murdoch serait là d'une minute à l'autre et elle ne tenait pas à ce que Joshua puisse le voir. Elle préférait rester sur ses gardes désormais et il ne servirait à rien d'attiser sa jalousie déjà bien exacerbée. Elle avait toujours le regard dirigé vers le fond du couloir où la silhouette du jeune homme avait disparu quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle :

- Bonsoir, Docteur Ogden.


End file.
